It never existed
by tomboy-girl
Summary: Trunks thought that what Pan doesn't know won't hurt her, little dose he realise that she does know. And what little secret does Pan have of her own? TP and GB SEQUAL COMING SOON!
1. prolouge

IT NEVER EXISTED

prolouge

Disclaimer: i don't own a bloody thing.

PAN: 16 TRUNKS: 22

BRA: 16 GOTEN: 23

Pan how could you? i am shaed to call you my daughter!' Gohan's voice ran through Pan's ears.

'But Dad...' she pleaded.

'But nothing! i never want to see you again!' Gohan's voice as stern as ever. 

Pan's eyes were begining to fill up with tears uncontrollablly falling down her face.

'But I love him' she whispered facing the ground as if it were her best friend Bra.

'Trunks?! Pan the man is six years older than you!!'

'I love him' she whispered again tears falling.

Pan had been in love with Trunks for the past... well forever, and she had now chosen to 

tell her parents about her feelings towards her friend. they weren't taking it too well to say 

the least. Especially her father.

Pan lifted her head to face her parents once again. Her mother was sitting on the couch, 

her head in her hands in shame. And her father was walking back and forth accross the 

lounge, face as red as ever, ki extreamly high.

Then with no warning, darkness startes to form all around her.

'Mum, Dad help!' she yelled out but they didn't move, almost as if time had stood still. The

darkness continued to ceep up. Pan yelled at her parents, but still no reaction from either ofthem. Now the darkness was compleatly sround her.

Pan stood still breathing heavily, scared of what had just happened.

'Pan' came a familliar voice, soft but she could never mistake that voice.

'Pan!' the voice said much louder than before. Still the darkness stayed. Pan closed her 

eyes hard to try and sence which direction the voice was coming from. Above her.

Pan jolted her eyes open to find a very concerned looking Bra staring down on her.

'Bra?'

'Umm...yeah last time i cheaked' Bra replied. 'You were dreaming?' she questioned.

'Mmmhmm, but more like a nightmare' Pan sat upin her bednext to Bra's, remembering

where she was. Last night she stayed over and had told Bra about her feelings towards

Trunks. Bra had totally flipped out, saying how much of a womanizerhe was.

'Wanna talk about it?' Bra questioned tilting her head to the side, parts of her blue hair

falling over her face.

'I dreamt that i told my parents'

'Oh' was all Bra managed to say.

'i suppose that me telling you last night got me nervous what my parents would say if they 

ever found out'

'It'll be OK' Bra reasured her while putting a hand on Pan's shoulder.

'Whatever, i have to go and see Trunks' Pan said flatly while getting up out of bed.

'Pan, your not going to tell him are you?' Bra questioned concerned.

Pan shrugged her shoulders 'Maybe' and with that she left for the bathroom. 


	2. say what you really want to

CHAPTER ONE:

Say what you really want to 

Disclaimer:.....Whatever

A/N : Hey! heres the first chapter of my fanfic. Sorry that the prolouge wasn't that fantastic but

at least your still reading!

Trunks sat in his big black, leather chair in his office. He was compleatly boared out of his mind. Sure there were some ups in being presidant of Capsule Corp and the worlds most 

elegable bachelor, like money and women. But with every up there is a down, he had less

than twelve hours to himself a week tops, can't do anything without it being in the paper, 

and always in his damned office. It was basically his second home, he had to get a small 

bedroom attached to his office.

Trunks swirled around in his chair to face the very large window. He was thinking about 

going out for a fly for a while to clear his head from last night, before remembering that 

Bulma had installed a alarn system because he was contantly leaving whenever he felt like

it.

Trunks mind slid back into last night, those dark eyes, that toned body, ...meaningless sex.

A slight beep from his intercom brought him back to realality, although he wished it hadn't.

He swung his chair around and pressed the button that read "speak".

'Yes Amanda?' Sighed Trunks

'There is a Goten Son ou there wanting to see you sir' Came a very flurtatious voice. This

brighted him up hearing his best friends name.

'Send him in' He replied. Just as soon as he finished, the door burst open to reveal a very

smug looking Goten wearing black leather pants and jaket, a white muscle tee-shirt, and

sunnies.

'Who hooked up last night?' Half yelled Goten in a sing-song voice dancing around, arms inthe air.

'Arrr...Goten?' Squeaked Trunks. Goten stopped emideately and started at Trunks with a 

grin.

'Yeah?' He asked. Trunks gave a slight cough before pointing to the door.

'The door. You...arrr left it wide open' Trunks was staring at a very shocked looking 

Amanda.

'Oh yeah. Sorry about that' And he rubbed the back of his neak and grined Son style. He 

closed the door on a extreamly furious red head screaming at Trunks. Goten turned to face

Trunks with a very confused expression upon his face.

'What's go ther undies in a twist?' He questioned pointing his thumb back towards the door.'Well she was going to be tonight's date, but i guess not anymore.'

'Sorry' Goten sheepishly appologised.

'Don't worry about it' He replied waving his hand dissmissing it.

'Anyway, back to the subject! Who hooked upo last night?!' Goten started to dance around

the office again before stopping and running up to Trunks desk and slaming his hands 

down as did Trunks.

'We both did!!' they yelled togetherbefre laughing at their success.

Trunks took a seat back in his chair and Goten sat in th eone opposite him.

'So' Trunks began 'How was she?' He asked smiling and moving his eyebrows up and 

down.

'She was pretty good' He replied smirking.

'Pretty good?? Is that all??' trunks asked a little shocked.

'Well what about **_you_**? I can't believe you hooked up with her. **_HER_**!! Of all people, i would never have guessed'

'Dont't call her...her, she has a name you know!'

'Oh i know! how could i forget?! Pa....' A slight beep interrupted their convosation.

'Wait one sec' Trunks sighed, a little more thean annoyed than before. 'Yes Amanda?'

'Patricia is on the phone for you on line one' Amanda spat.

'Thank you' trunsk said rather sweetly that you could tell he didn' t mean it at all.

'Speak of the devil' Goten smirked. Trunks rose up an eyebrow, and smiled. He pushed 

the button to receive the call, picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

'Hello?' He said very suductivly into the phone while glancing at Goten who was pretending to be facinated by a painting on the wall. It was obveous that he was listening in on the 

convosation with his sayajin hearing.

'Last night was amazing' came a husky voice that made the person who was speaking 

sound in extercy.

'Yeah, about that' trunks said sounding a bit guilty. Hearing those three words Goten spun around, wide eyed at his friend.

'What?' Patricia asked sounding now worried.

'This won't work out, it's not you, it's me really. I just don't think...' before he could continue, the other line went dead. She had hung up. Trunks stared at the phone for a moment 

before placing it back onto the receiver.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???!!!' Goten yelled, confusion 

written all over his face.

'Just sit down for a sec' Trunks motioned his hand to the seat infront of him. Slowly Goten

moved to the seat and sat down. 'When you are with a woman do yoiu ever feel not 

compleately satisfied, to say the least?' Trunks asked, hands out infront of him together.

'I think that you are compleately delusional' Goten said slowly, still wide eyed.

'Just answer the question' He said sounding a littl eimpatient, but still his best friend didn't

reply. He had obveously gotten his fathers brains...none. It was a while before he answered

'Sort of. Depends on what you mean' Goten finally answered.

'Do you feel that if you go your hardest that you will seriously hurt them. After all the are only humans. And you not doning your best you don't get the best' Goten stared at him blankly 'Pleasure wise Goten' Trunks added

'Oh yeah, i do'

'So this is why i make this propositon' Trunks shifted in his chair nervously. 'The only ones who would be able to handle our "full extent" would be another sayajin, right?' Goten nodded to show that he understood so far, but he didn't. Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. 'Fine i will just come out and say it. I . Want. To. Sleep. With. Pan...' before he could continue Goten had flown across the desk and was trying to strangle him.

Just before Goten had his hands around Trunks neak, bot of them felt an extreamly high ki from behind them towards the door. They turned around to face Pan atanding at the door with the most hurt face.

'Ummm...pp..p..' that was all Trunks managed to say.

'You' Pan said with pure hatred dripping off of that one word. 'You i can never forgive' that was all she said, but those words were like daggers throuh his heart. Pan turned to run out of the office, Trukns pushed Goten off of him and started to run after her.

__

why the fuck didn't Amanda inform me she was here?' he thought as he ran through his doors, he took a glance to his right where Amanda's desk sat, but no Amanda. 'Bitch!' he cursed. Trunks had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this one.

Pan ran through the hallways of CCHQ, tears in her eyes. She couldn't beleive what she had just heard, she was there during the whole convosation. Hatres ran through her veins as tears ran down her face. She felt so betrayed so...so dirty. Pan knew that she had to get away.

when she finally got outside, she could feel "his" ki close behind her. KPan ran to the middle of the car park and took off into the air. Pan hadn't even gone a few km when "he" appeared infront of her in Super Sayajin.

'Pan, just listen to me! It's not what you think!' Trunks put on a pleading face which normally worked on her.

'It won't work this time Trunks' she spat. Trunks face fell. 'I don't want to hear your bull shit! I heard thr whole fucking convosation!' Trunks averted his gaze in shame. Pan's ki was now rising rapidly and not stopping. 'You are supposed to be my friend! And what were you going to do after you slept with me? Huh? Yeah you know! Dropme. Drop me like one of those..those bimbos that follow you around 24/7. i felf something for you Trunks' Pan was starting to calm down much to Trunks releif. 'I felt something that was more than a friend. And you knew that didn't you?' Pan questioned. Trunks was now feeling more guilty thatn ever. He had known that Pan had liked him, but not to the extent that she actually _loved_ him. he glanced up to look at a tear stained faced Pan. Then she let out one last yell. 'And you took advantage of that!!' With that yell also came one last burst of energy was released and she turned Super Sayajin for the first time. Trunks stood there shocked. Pan had been trying to get to this level of power for so long, and now she had it. But for all the wrong reasons. Pam held her power for a few moments brfore passign out and started to fall to the ground.

'PAN!!' yelled Trunks. Her limp body was freely falling out of the sky extreamly fast. Trunks shot after her, catching her few hundred meters from impact.

'Oh Pan I'm so sorry' and Trunks flew off home.

'TRUNKS WHY ARN"T YOU AT....WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?' those were the first words that came out of Bulma's mouth when she saw Trunks.

'She turned Super for the first time and fainted' There was no way he was going to tell Bulma the reason behind her transformation.

'Well good on her then. Put her in one of the spare rooms to sleep, and i will ring up Gohan and Videl that she will be staying the night' trunks began to panic. If Pan wakes up, there would be an even larger verbal/physical fight than his parents.

'Umm...Mum, are you sure that's the best idea, because...'

'Trunks?' Bulma interupted. 'Mother knows best'

'Of coarse, how could i forget?' Trunks replied sarcastically.

'Damn right! Now put that girl to bed!'

Trunks walked up the stairs, down the hallway and into the third door on the right, into the guest room. He walked over to the double bed near the full length windows, and placed heron the bed. Trunks turned back around and went to close the door, then walked back over to the bed with the sleeping teenager. Trunks removed her shoes, pulled the blankets from under her toned body, and placed them over her. Pan moaned slightly and turned her back to Trunks. Trunks very quickly removed his hands and flinched at her sudden movements. He let out a heavy sigh realizing that she was still asleeping.

Meanwhile....

Goten was still in the same position, his muscley body leaning over the very large back wood desk, with his hands getting ready to strangle an invisable neak. He still had a Shocked look on his face that was looking towards the door. He blinked for the first time.

'Oh man' was all he could managed to say.

OOKKAAYY PPLZ!! that was chapter one, could you please, please, pleazzzzzze reveiw? i would really appreciate it!

Chapter two up by Friday. 


	3. run away to only come back again

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER TWO

Run away to only come back again.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

Hey! i didn't think that i would have this up by Friday. Anyway, here is chapter 2. Thanx for the reveiws, it really got me going!

Pan opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, immediately reconising it as the spare room that she always stayed in while sleeping the night at CC. Then she laid eyes on something that she wished that she didn't. It was the body of a sleeping Trunks sitting on the chair with his head on the desk. Memories of what happened flooded to her mind, hatred was churning in her stomach. She was having a very hard time keeping her ki down as not to wake him up.

Pan removed the covers from her body and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Very quietly she walked over to the door and opened it. While the door was being opened it let out a squeak. Pan flinched at this, turning to face Trunks to see if he had woken up, he hadn't. Pan didn't think that she could face Trunks now, not ever. She had to get away and fast. Pan didn't tale her eyes off of him while slowly closing the door quietly.

Pan let out a sigh of releif that she had gotten ou tof the room. She turned around to leave, but bumped into something hard. Pan was face to face with non other than Vegeta.

'Where do you think your going Brat?' he questioned in a stern voice.

'Non of your buissness, and don't call me Brat Vegeta! I do have a name. You would think after you being my sensei for the past year i would have gotten some respect from you' Pan said nto raising her voice too loud as not to wake up "him".

'You have Brat' Vegeta said smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Whatever, i gotta go' Pan replied with annoyance in her voice. She pushed past him and started down the heading down the hall, before stopping and facing Vegeta, maybe for the last time. 'Hey Vegeta?' a grunt was her reply. 'Tell my parents that i'm sorry?'

'What, can't you say it yourself?'

'No' she said sighing heavily and faced the ground. 'What are you supposed to do when the only person in the entire world that can stop you crying, makes you cry?' tears stared to fill her eyes again. She wouldn't let Vegeta see her cry. She didn't want to loose the little respect he had for her, if he had any at all. She began to run down the hall again but was stopped by a hand grabbing at her arm. Pan turnd her head around over her shoulder to see Vegeta.

'Be careful' Pan was totaly surprised. Affection from Vegeta was rarely seen, if even at all. Pan nodde in response. Vegeta loosend his grip to let Pan go. they both exchanged weak smiles before Pan continued on. Just before she reached the top of the stairs was Trunks room, and she couldn't help but have one last look. Pan cautiously opened the door and poked her head in. She walked over to his bedside table and opened the top draw, and managed to find a peen and paper. On the paper she wrote.

__

What do you do when the only person in the whole world that can stop you crying, makes you cry? 

Pan felt as if she were repeating herself, having just said that to Vegeta but that was a saying she had always said to her friends when their boyfriends had broken up with them. She had said it to Bra numerous times, but now was her time to say it to herself.

Pan decided to leave that for Trunks to read, just to let him know how much he had actually meant to her, before breaking her heart.

'I hate you Trunks, more than you'll ever know' she said through clenched teeth. At that point in Pan's life she decided that she would never trust another male again.

SIX YEARS LATER...

Pan slowly walked up the next flight of stairs in wide leg jeans and a red tanktop to her appartment. When she finally reached the door with the number 276 on the front, she let out a heavey sigh. 

'Thank Dende!' Pan opened the door to her cosey home, placed the keys on the table to her right, and continued to walk over to the olive coloured couch opposite the TV. She lied down and placed a pillow behind her head, and uncontrollably began to think of everyone back home.

__

i wonder if they would remember me? she tought. Pan had changed considerably over the years. For starters she was now 22, her body had grown curves that weren't there when she left so sudeenly, her hair was now half way down her back, and she had reached a power that Vegeta would be jelous of. Of coase Pan surpressed her ki while not training, but while training she would wear a blood red pendant that was on a silver chain that made her ki compleately unreadable. Pan was actually surprised at how she had gotten it. The last day she had seen Vegeta, he had placed it in her poket when she had bumped into him while leaving the bedroom. He must have known that she was going to leave, although she has no idea how. He was wiser than what people gave him credit for.

Then her mind slipped onto a certain lavender haired man. Pan's smile quikly turned into a frown. Yes she was still mad at him, even after six full years. She is a very stubborn person.

'Damn you!!' she yelled in frustration. Pan slammed her hands down on the couch and in the process breaking it. 'And damn this pathetic couch!!' Pan just thought about that remark actually sounded.

The phoen began to ring and Pan picked herself off the ground and over to the phone on the kitchen bench. pan picked it up hearing people chearing and klinking glasses.

'Hello?'

'Hey Panny!! Hows it hangn?' came a slightly drunk voice over the phone.

'It's hangn great , depending on what your talking about Celest?' Pan said giggling at her friends expence.

'Umm...that's s good question'

'Just how drunk are you exactly?' Pan asked

'Only a teeny, weent, tiny bit'

'Oh that much? Where are you?'

'I'm at the local'

'Ok, I'll be there in 5 alright, just stay there'

'I'm not going anywhere'

'Whatever you recon Celest. See ya soon'

'NO, i'll see **_yooou_** soon' And with that Pan hung up the phone and walked over to the table, picked up her keys and left her appartment.

Walking down the stairs to the car garage, Pan passed a couple making out._ Don't people have any consideration for others?_

She walked up to her car and hopped in. As she turned on the engine, the radio blared. 'SHIT!' she cursed. There were some great agvantages for saiajin hearing, but with the good come the bad. Pan quickly turned down the volume to a more bareable level. While leaving the garage and turning left, something on the radio caught her attention.

'The presidant of Capsule Corp, Trunks Breifs, has just confurmed that his realationship with Anita, is officially off after a whole week' pan turned off the radio in anger.

'Fucking hell, it's the top story if the gut does a damn shit!' yelled Pan.

Pan put the indicator to right and turned, but as she did she didn't see the drunk driver in the car coming in the opposite direction, going a million miles an hour.

The phone rand loudly at the Son's house.

'I'm coming!. Don't hang up!' called out Videl running through the kitchen, reaching out for the phone.

'Hello, videl speaking'

'Hello, Mrs Son is it?' said a strong voice

'Yes it is'

'Ok good, i'm Dr Richie from the State Hospital in the US'

'Oh hello'

'Umm yes, i really don't know how to say this' hearing this Videl felt extreamly nervous.

(i was going to stop it here but that would be mean)

'We have your daughter, Pan Son, i'm affraid that she has been in a car accident' Videl gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

'I...i..is she alright?' she managed to stutter out.

'The simpilist way to say it is to say it out straight. She has amnesia' a that moment Gohan walked into the kitchen feeling his mates distress through the bond. He took a seat at the table ataring at Videl. After a few more minutes on the phone she hung up. 

'Honey what is it? Is everything alright?' Gohan asked.

'No' Videl whispered 'It's Pan, shes been in a accident' at this point Videl turned around to face her husband. He had a petriffied look on his face.

'Is she alright?'

'Gohan, she has amnesia' Videl said sympathetically placing a hand on his shoulder. She knew how much Gohan loved his little girl, he was compleately devistated when she had run way six years ago.

'How?' he whispered with his head down.

'Drunk driver. He died on impact' Videl was trying to stay strong for her husband but was finding it very difficult. Gohan was close to tears.

'Does she remember anything? Anyone?' his voice was hopeful

'Trunks, she remembers Trunks., but they think that she will remember when she sees people and places she has seen' a loose tear fell down her face. Sh ecould tell that Gohan was heartbroken, because she could feel his pain through the bond. I tkilled her to see him this way.

'We can only hope' he whispered. Videl had expected a lot more than that.

'They said that everything else is fine. Shes well enough to come home already. She will be home in three days' Videl stared at her husband and gave him a hug. After a few moment they broke appart.

'I'll go and call Goyen, he will most likely be at Trunks ao i will call him there' Gohan said and went to the phone.

'Hello Trunks speaking'

'Trunks it's Gohan. Look something has happened, i really need to speak to Goten, is he there?' his voice was flat and lifeless.

'Sure Gohan, is everything alright?' Trunks asked sounding worried.

'Goten can tell you'

'Alright, one sec' Trunks placed his hand over the phone 'Goten, phone!' he yelled. Goten came running through the kitchen door with a mouthful of food. He walked up to Trunks, swallowed his food and asked 'Who is it?'

'It's Gohan, something has happened' Goten gave him a questioning look, Trunks shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't know. Goten look the phone off his friend and placed it to his ear.

'Gohan? what's wrong?' he asked sounding concerned. Trunks felt like he should give him some room, so he left to go up the stairs to his bedroom. He lay on his bed with his arms behind his head. Trunks thoughts went to Pan. He had never forgiven himself for that day, when he woke up to find Pan not in the bed. He paniced at what she was going to do, and she did the worst thing.....she left. Nobodt but Goten and himsel fknew the reason why she had ran away. He had made Goten promise to keep it between themselves.

trunks sat up in his bed feeling Goten's ki rise signifficantly. Trunks thought that he should go down and cheack on him but left it. Instead he reached into his top draw of his bedside table and pulled up a crumppled peice of paper. He had read it hundreds of times, feeling more guilty every time he did.

__

What do you do when the only person in the entire world that can stop you crying, makes you cry?

That one sentance seemed to sum up how she had felt. Trunks heard Goten walking heavily up the stairs._ Light as a feather this one_ he thought. At that second Goten barged through the door with a compleately shocked look on his face.

'What happened Goten?'

'it's Pan' Trunks stomach did a few turns hearing that name. 'She was in a accident. She has amnesia, but the only thing that she seems to remember is...is you.' Goten's fists were clenshed, almost drawing blood from them. Trunks was compleately speachless. He couldn't breathe.

'Is she alright?' he managed to ask

'Did you just hear anything i just said?' he asked angrily

'Does she remeber the "insident"?' Trunks asked nervously.

'Apparently not' Goten said folding his arms, sitting down in Trunks desk chair.

'Do you mind if we keep it that way?'

'WHAT?' Goten screamed, ki rising even higher. 'Can't you think of anyone else but yourelf?' Trunks was taken back by that sudden outburst.

'Goten if we tell her she will run away again. Don't you think that everyone would benifit from us not telling her?' Trunks spoke with confidence in his voice

'I'm noy so sure' Goten said more calmly

'Let me put it this way' Trunks began leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. 'If you tell Pan, i will tell Dad about the midnight visits that Bra has been receiving from you' Trunks lent up against the wall in victory. Goten's eyes were bulging out of his head.

'Y...you wouldn't?' he stuttered

'Try me' Trunks said with a grin on his face worthy of Vegeta.

'Fine' Goten hung his head in diffeat

'GREAT!!' Trunks yelled jumping up in the air with joy. He would be ablt to see Pan wothout her trying to kill him. Calming down he realised that Goten haddn't told him when he would be seein her again. 'Goten when is she getting here?'

'Three days' he said sulking from his defeat. Trunks was excited and he couldn't wait.

OKAY NOW!! next week i go back to school ( ain't it a bitch?! ) so updates will most likely be done on the weekends. SORRY!! Maybe i can get chapter 3 up before then. PLEASE REVEIW!! See ya!


	4. does she remember?

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER THREE

Does she remember?

Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, bla everyone knows that i could never own Dragon Ball Z!

Alrighty peoples, next chapter is up! And before the 2nd term starts aswel! i am way ahead of myself, wait that just prooves that i have no life beyond DBZ. how depressing. BUT DBZ is the best fucking show around. I'll just shut up now.....

AGES HAVE NOW CHANGED BECAUSE OF THE 6 YEAR JUMP

PAN: 22 TRUNKS: 28

BRA: 22 GOTEN: 27

The next three days were full of excitement and organising. Excitement because of Pan coming home, and organising for a party in honour of her return. 

A loud buzzer rang through the halls of CC. Trunks switched off his alarm clock that read 3am. It was too early for a Saturday morning, he was about to turn over to go back to sleep, then he remembered that Pan's plane was landing in 2 hours. There was no way that he was going to start their new friendship with being late. He climbed out of bed and went to his bathroom to have a shower.

Once out he placed a black towel around his muscely body and went to go and find some clothes. He found a pair of black kahiki pants and a white, body hugging singlet. He left his bedroom and went right down tha hall to Bra's room. He didn't bother to knock because he knew that nobody, meaning Goten was having a "visit", and that he knew that there was no way that she would be awake at 20 pat 3 in the morning. Trunks swung the door open.

'Bra! Wake up!' Bra almost fell out of bed as her brother made a way too early wake-up call.

'Fuck Trunks, you know that you could gentaly nudge me awake with a cup of coffee in your hands waiting for me?' she said suggestivly.

'I could...or not' Trunks said smartly.

'Meanie' Bra pouted, sticking out her tounge.

'Whatever, you have ten minutes to get ready if you want to pick up Pan with me' Trunks stated looking at his watch.

'WHAT?!' Bra screached.

'10 minutes, it takes an hour and a quarter to get there, and i want to get there 15 minutes early'

'One three letter word for you Trunks, "fly". Ever heard of it?'

Bra asked in a smart ass tone.

'We would draw too much attention to ourselves'

'But no one is awake at this time!' she wined.

'Well Bra, now you have' Trunks cheaked his watch again. '6 minutes to get ready'

At hearing that Bra jumped up and ran into the bathroom. 

Trunks exited Bra's room and went to the end of the hall to his parents bedroom door. He was about to walk in to wake them up until he heard slight grunts. Trunks slowly shook his head.

'That is so wrong' he whispered. he was compleately discused and began to walk back down the hall, down the stairs, turned left into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down. He was desperately tring to get the "images" of his parents out o fhis head. 'Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean' he repeated quietly until Bra entered wearing a black leather mini skirt, black leather boots, a red halter top that said "Almost purrrfect" and had a cat on the front. Her hair was in a high pony tail on top of her head. Bra glanced around confused.

'Where is Mum and Dad?' she questioned

'Their umm...preocupied at this presant moment' Trunks said staring at nothing.

'Oh please don't tell me they were...'

'Yep'

'That's not right'

'Yep' he said again still staring nowhere.

'Can we leave now?'

'Yep' and Trunks got up from his seat, grabbed his keys from the key hook and they both hurried out of the house.

'Hurry up Bra, the planes landing!' Trunks yelled behind him to his sister while dodging people at the airport, trying to get to gate 12.

'It's hard running in these heals!' she complained. Trunks rolled his eyes.

__

OK. 9, 10, 11...'12, were here!' he made a sharp turn to his left. The door was still closed.

'Good their not here yet!' Trunks puffed.

'Their not!?'

'No, btu have a look who is' Trunks said pointing to Goten, Gohan, and Videl sitting in seats waiting. The two walked over to them.

'Hey guys!' Bra exclaimed waving. Goten's head shot up and his face lit up with a smile.

'Hey Bra....................Oh and you too Trunks' Goten said not taking his eyes off of Bra. trunks noticed this.

'What took you guys so long?' asked Videl.

'There was road works and we had to take a bit of a detour' Trunks explained.

'Oh'

'How much longer?'

'Any.....'

'Attention, flight 243, United States to Satain City is now docking at gate 12. Thank you'

All five stood up and walked over to the door, which was being opened by a blonde flight attendant who was giving Trunks flurtatious glances. Normally Trunks would play along and act as if he were interested, but Pan meant more to him than some one night stand.

People began to walk out of the gate. Trunks egerly seached everyone for Pan, then he felt a all too familiar ki that he hadn't felt in 6 years. The ki was stronger, much stronger, then he saw her. Her raven hair fell half way down her back, gorgeous black diamond eyes, toned body wearing baggy jeans and a tight navey blue tee.

Now Trunks felt extreamly nervous, his eyes met hers and she began to walk over to him. Pan continued to walk up to him until she was cms away. She was quite short, around 5'5. Trunks didn't know what to do so he gave her a famous smile, but he didn't get one in return. Pan' s expression was angry, her eyes were squinting, and her face was all screwed up.

__

Shit does she remember? Goten said that she will remember other things when she sees them, so why would this be ant different? he thought nervously. trunks took a questioning look at Goten who only shrugged his shoulders signiffying he didn't know.

Trunks looked back at Pan, then she did something unexpected...........she sneazed. Both Trunks and Goten let out heavey sighs.

'I've been wanting to do that for ages!' Pan laughed.

'Have a good flight?' Trunks asked starting to calm down.

'Yeah, but i don't see why i couldn't have just flown. It would have been quicker'

'Y...You re..remember?' Trunks asked gulping.

'Only of my heritage and you. I can't exactly just say to the doctor "Umm, i remember Trunks Vegeta Breifs, Oh and that i shoot rainbow beams out of my hands and fly to get around". I don't think that would have gone down well, do you?/ Pan aked sarcastically.

'Spose not'

Then Videl through herself at her daughter giving her a hug and crying. Pan was tacken back by this.

'Wow lady, are you OK?' Pan asked comfused.Videl stepped back with a hurt expression on her face. 

'I thought that you would have reconise me when you saw me' Pan continued to look confused, so Trunks stepped in.

'Pan, this is Videl and Gohan' he said pointing. 'They....they are your parents' Pan was compleately shocked._ How could i not reconise my own parents? _she tought. Pan began to cry. Everyone gave questioning glances to eachother, Pan never cried infront of anyone, if she did at all. the all just figured that it was all a bit over whelming.

'Are you alright?' Bra asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

'I **_NOW_** remember you guys.....btu you must think that i'm a horrible daughter, i mean what kind of person doesn't remember their own parents?!' Pan half yelled. Gohan walked over to his child and hugged her, Pan hugged back. He gentaly stroked her hair soothingly.

'Shhh. it's alright you have a perfectaly good reason to' Gohan whispered

'Daddy' Pan said faceinto Gohan's chest. After a few moments they both pulled away and Pan turned to face Videl.

'Mum...i'm so sorry' Pan said head bowed down in shame. Videl lifted her face with her hand inspecting Pan's face.

'Your beautiful' Videl whispered. Then she continued. 'And iknow for a fact that you wouldn't forget your family or friends intentionally'

__

except maybe Trunks thought Goten

Pam turned to face Goten and Bra with an extreamly large grin on her face as sh ehugged the both of them at the same time. Both Goten and Bra hugged back,

'It's so great to have you back Panny!' said Goten happily.

'It's great to remember you!' she replied

'Pan?' Bra started 'We so have to go shopping and catch up!' she said excitedly

'Did i like shopping before?' PPan asked concerned

'Umm...well you see....'

'No' Trunks answered. Pan let out a sigh of releif.

'Thank Dende, i haven't changed!'

'Anywho, we should get going if we don't want to be late!' said Videl

'Go where exactly?' Pan asked confused.

'Capsule Crop' Gohan replied 'Bulma has arranged a welcome home party. That woman, any excuse for a party' Gohan laughed.

'Yeah, that's mum!' Bra said

'So, Bulma is your mother?' Pan asked.

'Oh yeah, just wait till you meet her, shes really something!' Bra replied

'But wait till you meet Vegeta, wow now he's a character!' Trunks added

'Vegeta's your father? Right?' Pan questioned remembering that name. Trunks nodded in response.

'I really can't understand how those two can be mates. Their both as stubborn as hell!' said Trunks

' Too right.' Videl asnswered laughing

'Say wht arn't those two here anyway?' asked Goten

'Ummm........they were tired' Bra lied

'OOOHHH' Goten said knowing what she really meant.

All six made their way to the luggage pick-up area to retrive Pan's bags. There war a group of girls, about 19 that came up to Trunks. One of the girls seemed very nervous when she came 3ft close to him.

'Umm...excuse me Trunks, oh i mean Mr Breifs,...Mr Presidant...shit...umm could i have your autograph by any chance?' the brunette wasn't making any eye contact, but was fidgeting with her hair.

'Sure, do you have anything to write on?' the girl pulled out a napkin from her pocket and handed it to Trunks.

'I..i'm sorry, i don't have anyhting else' the girllooked up to face him. She was blushing heavily. Trunks gave her a smile to show that she didn't mind, pulled out a pen. After signing, Trunks gave that napkin back. The girl said thank you and ran off with her friends.

Trunks turned around to face everyone again with a smile on his face, which Pan noticed.

'So Trunks' she started 'It must be torture having all of these ypung, pretty girls hanging off of you all the time' Trunks just stared at Pan blankly. 'I mean, it would be hard to deternin which girls would like you for you, not your money' Pan placed a hand on her hips waiting for a reply. When Trunks was about to open his mouth, Bra answered for him. But unfourtunately it was an answer that he wasn't going to say.

'Trunsk just sleeps with all of them.'

Everyone started to laugh hysterically, with the acception of Trunks who turned a deep red. He picked up Pan's bags and began to walk to the car.

Trunks walked over to the black convertable on the left hand side of the carpark. He poped open the boot and put the bags in and closed it again.

Pan slowly crept up behind Trunks, she quickly took glances to see if anyone was around. She rose off the ground until she was around Trunks height.

__

You would think he would have felt a presance by now? Pan thought to herself. Pan lent over near Trunks ear and then yelled.

'HELLO!!'

'What the fuck?!' Trunks screamed in shock and turned around to face whoever yelled into his sensitive ears. But while he turned around, his lips accidentally met Pan's. They both pulled away and blushed. Trunks nervously looked around to see if anyone ( meaning Goten, or more importantly Gohan ) had seen anything.

'Don't worry' Pan said placing a hand on his shoulder. 'My family said that i should go with you, and you only have a two seater so Bra went with them. Not that she objected to sitting next to Goten for at least the next hour.' Pan explained.

Trunks let out a sigh of releif.

'Their not that protective of me are they?' Pan asked hearing Trunks sigh.

'Affraid so' Trinks said half smileing.

'Damn, now i know why i must of run away!' Pan laughed out. Trunks nervously laughed.

'Yeah must be. Lets go shall we?' and with that they both got into the car. After a few minutes of silence, Pan couldn't take it anymore.

'So...umm hows training going?' she asked

'To tell you the truth, i haven't been for a while now, work and...stuff'

'Stuff?' pan repeated. 'Like what?' Trunks shifted nervously in his seat. Pan got the message loud and clear right away.

'Ooooohhhhhh, who?' Pan sounded interested.

'Your sick, you know that?' Trunks half yelled jokeingly.

'I'll tell you if you tell me' she said almost singing. Pan may have lost her memory, but is a well known fact that no guy would turn down a sex story.

'Alright!' he yelled excited.

'Pervert!' Pan screached.

'Oh come on! It's alright if **_you_** want to know, but if **_i_** want to....'

'I'll tell....but you have to first' Pan said folding her arms over her chest.

'How far back are we going exactly?'

'The whole time i've been away!' Pan said sternly.

'Ummm K...Nicky, Anita, Amy, Franchesca, Bonnie, Sarah, Lizzy, some girl i never got her name, Faye, Rachael, Patricia...'

'WAIT! Patricia?' Pan asked with a scowl on her face. 'Do i know her?'

'Ummm, no i don't think so' Trunks said nervously.

'Oh K, anybody else?'

'No' Trunks lied. 'What about you?' he asked.

'Don't remember' Pan said facing the window with a very large smirk on her face.

'Of coarse you don't' Trunks said sounding angry.

'Trunks don't start that on me. How the fuck would you feel if if you couldn't remember your life?' You could tell that she was getting upset.

'Things happen for a reason' he said a bit more softly

'Well some things are supposed to be unforgetable. Like your first time. Hell i dont even know if i have had a first time!' she yelled

'If it makes you feel any better my first time was horrible. It was in the back of a car. I tis so squishy, and you have no room to work at all....'

'Yo Trunks, skip on the details!' Pan said half laughing

'As a matter of fact it was...' Trunks started with a evil grine plastered on his face.

'Please don't tell me it was **_this_** car!' she squeaked out.

'Fine, i won't tell you that i first got laid exactly where your sitting'

'EWWW! TRUNKS!' Trunks just laughed. After a while they both calmed down.

'You thirsty?' Trunks asked. Pan nodded in response. They both pulled into a coffee shop.

'Alright what do you want?' Trunks asked while putting on the handbreak.

'Whatever your having'

'K' and then he left into the coffee shop. Pan put the radio on and found a station that she liked. The words to "In the end" by Linkin Park came through the speakers. Pan tapped her hand on her leg to the beat. Then a tall pretty blonde girl came up to the car.

'Ummm, excuse me?' the blonde bitchly. Pan turned to face the female.

'Yeah?'

'My name is Marron and...' before Marron could continue Pan said.

'Oh my name is Pan' Pan held out her hand. Marron stared at it as if it were a forigin object.

'That's nice, but what are you doing in Trunks car?' she spat.

'He just picked me up from the airport. Why?' Pan asked wondering why Marron hadn't accepted the hand shake.

'I'm his Girlfriend, so back off bitch!'

'Marron is that you?' Trunks asked coming out of the shop.

'Yeah it me! And who the fuck is this? Your late nights at the office no doubt' Marron screach giving Pan dirty looks. People on the street began to stare.

'No this is Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan. She's been in the US for the past 6 years, and i just picked her up from the airport!' Trunks said angrily

'Oh' was all Marron managed to say.

'Yeah oh! Marrom i don't think i could be with someone who doesn't trust me.' Trunks opened his door, handed the coffee to Pan, started the car, and drove off leaving a very stunned Marron.

After a few kms Pan just had to ask.

'Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfreind?' she asked looking at Trunks face.

'I don't know, sorry.' He said taking his eyes away from the road.

'Keep looking at the road' Pan demanded.

'Oh right' he said sounding dumb. Pan took a cup of coffee from the holder and handed it to Trunks.

'Here'

'Thanks' Trunks took a sip of his coffee right before another car turned sharply infront of him. 'Shit!' he yelled, breaking emediatly dropping his coffee down near the peddles. The car behind them was blaring his horn to indicate to get moving.

'Alright, alright, i'm moving! Pan are you OK?'

'Yeah you?' Pan said rubbing her head.

'I'm fine, i dropped my cup of coffee though' he answered trying to retreive the cup and drive at the same time.

'Let me get it, concentrate on driving.' Pan took off her seatbelt and lent over to try and get the cup. Her face was very close to Trunks groin and he began to think thoughts that Gohan would murder him for.

'Hey Pan?' Trunks started.

'Yeah?' came a muffled voice.

'While your dowm there....' he didn't have to finish.

'Trunks you have a dirty mind!' she squealed in response.

'Thank-n-you' Trunks laughed. Pan began to laugh as well. Then Trunks got an idea. Trunks moaned slightly, and he heard Pan giggle before moaning herself. Trunks couldn't help but continue.

'Oh that feels soooooo good' he huffed. At that moment another car came up beside them wit 2 men inside.

'Pan' Trunks whispered 'We have an audience, lets not disapoint them' Pan nodded in agreement.

'Oh yes, don't stop!' Trunks moaned. The 2 men looked at each other before back to Trunks, giving him large smiles.

'Keep going, almost there!' Pan giggled at how real Trunks actualy sounded. Trunks turned to face the 2 men.

'You want a shot after?' Trunks asked. The man in the passenger seat reached behind him, grabbed a light and placed it on the dash board. Trunks didn't know what was happening until the light began to flash blue.

'Oh shit' he whisperd 'Pan get up, get up!' Trunks yelled removing her head.

'Got it!' Pan yelled holding the cup in the air.

'This is the police, please pull over. This is not an exercise' the man yelled from the other car.

'What the?' Pan said confused.

'I am in sooo much trouble' Trunkssaid sounding scared pulling over.


	5. lessons to be learned

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER FOUR

Lessons to be learned

Well thanks for all of the reviews they were great!! My sister was bugging me to type up the next chapter so here we go...

'We are sooo late!' Trunks said worried.

'What time is it?' Pan asked hurrying out of the car and up the path way to the front door of CC. Trunks cheacked his watch.

'1:30, and your plane landed at 5'

'Damn'

'Yeah that just about sums it up' _Goten isn't going to like this. _Both Trunks and Pan reached the door.

'Ready?' Pan asked. Trunks nodded in response, and he pushed open the door. Pan droped her bags on the marble floor of the foyer.

'Pan? Trunks?' came Gohan's voice to the left of them in the lounge. Pan and Trunks walked in to see Bulma, Videl, and Gohan on the couch, Goten on the floor near the coffee table, Bra in the recliner and Vegeta standing, leaning up against the wall. They were all drinking tea, but not Vegeta.

'Before you say anything we can explain' Trunks said putting his hands up in defence.

'Oh it's alright we know what happened' Videl said taking a sip of tea calmly.

'Y...you do?' Pan asked confused at how they could possibly know.

'Yeah, the exact same thing happened to us' Gohan said simpily.

'It did?' They both said in unsion, bad thoughts going through both of their minds.

'A...are you sure?' Trunks asked not beleiving what he had just heard.

'Yeah....the accident on 34th and the detour that you took when you were going to the airport...we only just got home ourselves' Goten explained.

'That is the reason why your late?' Gohan asked sternly.

'Oh yeah...yeah of coarse' Trunks lied. Pan glanced at Bulma and smiled at her warmly.

'Hello, are you Bulma?' Pan asked. Bulma nodded as she got up off the couch and made her way over to Pan with open arms.

'Oh Pan, you remember me!' she said happily giving Pan a hug.

'Actually no. When i saw you, you looked so much like Bra, and at the airport she said that Bulma was her mothers name, so i just figured.' Pan said stepping away, sounding and feeling guilty as hell. Bulma's face said it all. She was deeply hurt. 'I'm sorry' Pan said bowing her head down.

'Don't worry, at least you've forgotten all of the embarassing things that you have seen me do' Bulma had a rather sneaky look on her face and was looking at Vegeta. Then it hit Pan, her hand automatically went up to her mouth.

****

FLASHBACK

Pan knocked on the door of CC. Nobody was answering, so she tried to open the door. It was unlocked, so Pan walked in. She was supposed to be meating up with Trunks for a sparing match that he had promised her three days ago.

'Hello?' Pan called out. There was no answer. _Where is everyone?_ Pan's stomach growled loudly _Before i figure that one out....LUNCH TIME!!_

Pan was too hungry and thinking about what she was going to eat, to hear the moans and grunts that were coming from the kitchen............

****

END FLASHBACK

'NO!?' Pan huffed out in disbelief. Bulma's head spun around to face Pan. She was wide eyed and red, this just confirmed what she was thinking. Pan began to laugh hysterically, and everyone was staring at her in confusion at why she just burst out laughing, everyone but Bulma and Vegeta who had stunned expressions.

'Your....your not the two that i caught rooting on the kitchen table are you?' Pan managed to say through laughs. The whole room but Pan fell silent.

'That is gross! You do reaise that we eat off of that? Arn't you worried about hygine?' Bra screached in horror.

'We weren't rooting.....heavily making out' Bulma said red as ever.

'You two are a pair of regular bunny rabbits arn't you?' Goten said smirking, referring to this morning. That was it, Bulma was so embarrassed that she grabbed the nearest cushin and hid behind it.

Trunks was compleatly grossed out, hearing them this morning and now hearing about them on the kitchen table where he ate every night. it was just too much. It was now that he noticed that Pan had stopped laughing, she had actually left the room alltother. Vegeta was also missing.

'Where is Pan and Dad?' Trunks asked looking at everyone to see if they knew.

'Thanks for the pendant Vegeta' Pan said handing it back to him.

'No problem. It came in handy, i didn't feel your ki the whole time that you were gone. How did you know that i gave it to you?'

'I remembered your name when they mentioned you at the airport, and when we got arrested.....'

'You got arrested? That's why you were late wasn't it?' he asked grinning 

'Please don't tell anyone, if they find out....'

'IfTrunks was involved it will be the top story on tonights news'

'Oh God' Pan whispered.

'You won't get in that much trouble, it couldn't have been that much of a deal seeing that you didn't arrive that much later than the others'

'You keep thinking that when you see the news'

'Anyway, back to how you remembered me.....'

'Oh right, when they did a search they found it in one of my pants pockets, and when i saw you it all just clicked.'

'Do you know why i gave it to you?'

'No?'

'Well that's something that you'll just have to figure out for yourself' Pan looked confused

'What?' she asked

'So you don't remember anything at all?' he questioned changing the subject slightly.

'No, well Trunks at the start and about Sayajins, but now i'm remembering things as i see them.'

'Sometimes we forget things because we wished that they never happened' Vegeta said staring at the pendant in his hand.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Pan asked angrily.

'You'll see. Now lets see how strong you have become' and Vegeta turned and started to walk away.

'OK. but you better stop being so wise. It's quite freaky' Pan said following in suit. _What did he maen by "Sometimes we forget things because we wish that they never happen"? Oh well i'll figure it out later._

Pan followed Vegeta into the GR, and he tossed her a black spandex and armour.

'Get dressed, if your going to fight with me your going to dress like a warrior' then he left to go up to his own bedroom to get changed. 

Once Vegeta returned in a blue spandex, Pan was putting on her gloves.

'What gravity do you want it?' he asked while walking over to the controll pannel.

'Gravity?' Pan asked stopping what she was doing.

'Yeah' he said smugly.

'This machine can alter gravity?' Pan asked amazed.

'Yes so what gravity do you want it?' he questioned getting impatient. Pan was feeling the walls of the GR, her back was to Vegeta.

'Whatever you normally have'

'Alright, whatever you say' Vegeta set the gravity to 800 times Earths natural gravity. ( remember at the start of the next series after Cell, Vegeta and Trunks were training in the GR and it was at 250? Vegeta said that it was a grown mans level soo 800 is pretty high )

'Lets see how you go in this' the gravity increased quickly, and Vegeta watched Pan waiting for a reaction...........

'Are you going to turn it on?' Pan asked turning around to look at a very angry Vegeta.

'It is on' he said through clenched teeth.

'Oh,......you train in this? I would have thought that you would have it higher'

'How far are you?' Vegeta asked still angry.

'Three...why?' Pan said wondering why he was asking stupid questions.

'No....you can't be, don' t lie to me!' Vegeta said sounding furious.

'But i'm not! I'll even show you....but not until later on tonight, i need some food to get more energy' Pan stated. Vegeta calmed down and blushed.

'I'm buissy tonight' he said trying to find somewhrere to put his gaze.

'My Dende! When arn't you at it?!'

'Full moons. That's when.....'

'OK! Thanks for the sex talk! I really don't need to know about your sex life' Pan said putting her hands up as if it would stop his voice from entering her ears. Then a thought came to her mind. 'Vegeta why were you angry at me two minutes ago?' Vegeta's fists clenthed up.

'Because you assended me brat!' he spat.

'That's no reason to get angry at me!' Pan yelled.

'Maybe' Vegeta humphed crossing his arms and turning his head away. He had a lot of respect for Pan, not that he said anything. She was basically the daughter he never got. Sure he had Bra, but she hated to fight and basically didn't want anything to do with the Sayajin race, actually she did want something to do with the Sayajin race.......Kakarott's brat. Yep, he knew.

It really hurt Vegeta when Pan left, and he had his eye on her for a while. Not for himself, but for his only son. Now that she had told him of her power, Pan basically signed the contract that she was the perfect mate for Trunks. Although that he may not know it yet, but they were destined to be together, and he had already chosen Pan to be his mate.

'You have my permission....you would be the perfect mate for him' Vegeta said smirking turning his head to watch her reaction. Pan began to laugh hysterically.

'T...Trunks?' she managed to say. 'Are you giving me permission to screw your son?' Vegeta nodded. 'Don't you think that he is old enough to choose his own mate?'

'He has chosen his mate...he just doesn't know it yet' Vegeta sat on the ground and crossed his arms and legs. He motioned Pan to take a seat with his gaze. She sat vertically opposite him, and gave him a questioning glance before asking.

'Are we going to spar at all?'

'No' Vegeta said sternly.

'What are we doing then?'

'Somehting far more important' 

__

What could be more important than sparing to Vegeta?

'You are having a lesson on Sayajins'

'Ummm...OK?'

'Now first of all....' Vegeta shifted nervously, he didn't feel comfortable talking to Pan about this subject. 'Mating, hormones and instincts'

'Oh please Vegeta, spare me'

'Sorry, but you need to be re-taught this' Pan sighed heavily.

'If i must'

'Alright. Like i started to say earlier, with Sayajins on a full moon if you mate, there is no hope that you can prevent pregnancy. Only on no moon nights is there no way you can get pregnant. Following so far?'

'No moon, no baby. Got it!' Pam said smiling.

'Right, also when you have found your mate you form a bond with them allowing you to feel their emotions, hear their thaughts and can talk telepathically. The bond can be accomplished by biting the base of their neak and drawing blood during mating. Sometimes when you have found your mate but you have not mated yet, your animal instincts may take over time to time to try and get you mated......'

Vegeta continued Pan's lesson for another 2 hours. Even though Pan **_did_** actually remember, she loved the sight of Vegeta being uncomfortable. Once finally finished Pan made her way up to Trunks room. She knoked on the door....no answer. So she slowly walked in. Trunks was taking a shower by the sounds of things. Pan went over th the bed and laied down, she would rather be in Trunks room than down stairs with everyone else, they were still strangers to her. Pan sat up hearing the shower tuning off, and Trunks whistling to himself. The door to the bathroom opened and there stood a nude Trunks. Pan was speachless, she was.. was facinated by his body, the way it moved. Trunks still hadn't noticed that Pan was there on his bed. Pan was begining to feel a little uncomfortable, then Trunks did something that made it even more embarressing, for himself that is. He began to dance in all his glory, he turned around and Pan couldn't take her eyes away from his perfectly toned butt, but she got hold of herself.

'Ahem?' Pan coughed out.

'SHIT!!' Trunks yelled turning around and covering himself up with his hands. 'Pan? what are you doing in here?' he squeaked out

'I don't feel secure around anybody but you'

'Oh a..alright, could you please pass me those pants?' Trunks asked pointing to the training pants crumpled on the ground.

'Sure' Pan reached down and passed them over to him. Trunks caught them and walked backwards back into the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later.

'Your quite the dancer' Pan complimented smirking

'You saw that?!'

'Among other things..' Pan replied looking downwards towards his groin. Trunks began to blush harder than what Bulma was before.

'Pan we need to talk' Trunks said sounding serious.

'I know'

'What happened today **_will_** be on the news in about ten minutes'

'Yeah, Vegeta told me that if you were involved in the arrest, it would be the top story'

'D...dad knows? How did he take it?' Trunks asked sounding scared.

'Pretty well actually'

'Well you can bet that Gohan won't be taking it as good as my father did. What were you doing while you were gone?'

'Vegeta gave me a lesson on Sayajins'

'Really? The mating and stuff? I'm sorry about that.' Trunks appologised.

'Don't, i enjoyed seeing him squirm under the pressure of "the birds and the bees"' Pan said giggling. 

'Well we better get down there and tell them about what happened before they see it on TV, that way we might not get that much of a beating'

'OK, lets go'

ALRIGHT!! another chapter! i'm sorry to say that the next chapter won't be up till next weekend. I haven't even started to write it yet. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks to people who have been reviewing! See ya! 


	6. face your fear of Gohan

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER FIVE

Face your fear of Gohan

Disclaimer: Yeah you already know

Hey! Sorry that has taken so long to update, but fucking school has made it almost impossible to type it all up sooner. Every new chapter will be up around Sat afternoon or Sun morning per week. That's the best i can do sorry. I know it sucks!

__

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! These were the sofisticated words going through Trunks mind. He was scared....very scared. There was no doubt in his mind that he will be dead in 5minutes. Pan and Trunks began to walk down the stairs, then Gohan's and Goten's ki waves swept over them both. They began to run. At the bottom of the stairs they made a right turn to the lounge room. Gohan and Goten were standing up staring at the TV, fists clenched.

__

Oh Dende, they always put previews of the top story before it starts! Trunks thought. He turned to face the screen that showed a news reporter.

'The top story tonight, Trunks Vegeta Breifs, presidant of Capsule Corp, this morning got arrested along with a prostitute for indecent acts in public.' Then they showed a shot from above. It definatly looked like Pan was giving Trunks head. 'That is a shot from our traffic controll helichopter. More infomation in the 5 o'clock news next'

__

I don't remeber hearing any choppers Pan thought. Trunks eyes were fixed on the screen in disbeleif.

'If your life is precious to you, i suggest that you make a run for it. And fast' Gohan said through clenched teeth, hair beginnign to flicker gold.

'Alright' Trunks stuttered out nodding then bolting in fear, leaving Pan to fend for herself.

'A prostitute!?!' Gohan yelled out making everyone in the room jump. 'What the fuck were you thinking!?!'

'Dad....it's not what it looks like! Trunks dropped his cup of coffee and i was just trying to get it, the coppers just happened to rock up at that moment!' Pan pleaded.

'He probably dropped it on purpose!'

'DAD!!! Have you been listening to a word that i have said?!'

'No' he said simply arms folded over his chest.

'WHAT!!'

'Pan if you had any idea how angry i am at you right now...'

'Dad....please?' Pan asked pathetically. Gohan could never stay angry at his little girl, and now was no acception.

'I beleive you...' He said a lot softer, and lowering his ki '...but if Trunks ever...'

'Trust me, he won't if he knows what's good for him' Goten said angrily.

'Goten...are you alright?' Bra asked putting a hand on his clenched fist.

'Yep, i need to go and have a small talk with Trunks' Goten said, eye slightly twitching.

'I'll go and get him...' Pan said stepping away backwards.

Trunks lay at the bottom of his closet scared as hell. He heard footsteps coming into his room. Trunks lowered his ki even lower than what it was already. The door to the closet swung open. Trunks closed his eyes not wanting to see his death.

'Please don't kill me!! Nothing happened, i swear!' Trunks pleaded never opening his eyes to see who was really standing there.

'Trunks, is this how you get out of trouble? Pathetic, i would have expected more frome the son of Vegeta' came a happy voice that seemed to sound a lot like Pan's. Trunks opened his eyes and he was no less than overjoyed to see Pan instead of Gohan.

'Pan?' Trunks asked squinting in the sudden light.

'Yeah it's me! Thanks for staying with me back there "oh wonderful dancing instructor"! i got left there all by myself to fend for both of us!!' Pan yelled hands on hips.

__

Maybe it would have been better if it was Gohan? i know a way out of this!

'Your cute when your angry'Trunks said sweetly.

'Don't think that will get you ot of this! Goten wants a "small talk" with you' Trunks got up out of the closet with a thinking look on his face.

'How did you know that i was in there? I hid my ki compleately' He asked scratching the back of his head.

'I...i really don't know. I sorta just had a feeling' ( hint, hint )

'And how did Gohan take it?'

'Not too lightly, but after some convincing he said that he beleived me that nothing happened' Pan finished in a proud voice.

'That's great!!!' Trunks said in joy.

' I wouldn't be celebrating if i were you' Pan said sternly. Trunks stopped hearing that.

'W...why?'

'Because Dad said that he doesn't trust you...and Goten is waiting for you to have that "small talk" I have to tell you though, he was furious!' she said almost too happy for Trunks liking.

'Nice to know that you care so much' Trunks said patheticaly, placing a hand over his heart.

'I do care' Pan said seductivly walking over to Trunks.

'Pan?' he asked confused.

'Shh' Pan hushed putting her index finger on his lips. 'They might hear us' she whispered in his ear. Pan pulled her head infront of Trunks. She was mere cm away from his face. She could hear his hot breath on her face.

__

Does she really want me? Fuck i hope so.

Pan closed her eyes and slowly began to lean in closer, Trunks began to do the same.

__

He is so gullable! Pan thought. She opened her eyes and pulled away. Trunks opened his eyes wondering why their lips hadn't met yet.

'You really do sleep with any girl that throws herself at you!' Pan said sounding interested. Trunks only stood there shocked. Pan walked out of the room, and left Trunks just standing there wide eyed contemplating about what the hell just happened.

Trunks felt Pan come back into the room and he snapped out of his trance.

'Look Pan, I really didn't mean to try and....' while saying this, Trunks was turning around, but not to see Pan.

'Would you care to finish that sentance?' Goten asked arms crossed.

'No, not really' Trunks said gulping. _Damn the ki! why do realitives feels so similar?!_

'Take a seat' Goten said. Trunks did as he was told like a good little boy. 'Now, there are only a few words that i would like to say to you' Goten started pacing up and down the room, hands behind his back.

'OK' Trunks replied never taking his eyes off of his friend just in case of a surprise attack.

'Pan is a baloon, and you are the prick' Trunks felt quite offended, but it's not as if he hasn't been called a prick before. 'And if you burst her, you will have Gohan and myself to deal with.....not to mention Vegeta'

Trunks was not surprised at that comment until he heard Vegeta's name.

'Dad? Why?'

'He has respect for Pan. When she left he was different, he was training a lot more. Didn't you notice?'

'Nuh' Goten huffed in frustration.

Pan started to walk down the halls, not really knowing where she was going. Then she felt a ki up ahead, it was Bra. Pan turned right and then on the first door on her left was where the ki was coming from. Pan hesitantly knocked.

'Come in' Pan opened the door into a very well furnished room.

'Hey Pan. I really need to talk to you!' Bra said half yelling pulling Pan into the room and slaming the door shut.

'Sure'

'Now tell me, what really happened! Come on you can tell me'

'Umm....well...' Pan was lost for words to the sudden question, unfortunetly Bra took it another way.

'I knew it!! Your still in love with my brother!'

'Wait one fucking second!' Pan bellowed 'One, nothing happened and two.... he is attractive, but i am not head over heals in love with him!' Pan said irritated.

'OK, whatever you say' Bra replied in a not very convincing voice.

'Seriously!' Pan added.

'I beleive you' she said in the same tone.

'Were we really best friends? I don't see how i could stand you!' Pan joked.

'Come on, you love me!'

'Whatever you recon.....umm Bra?'

'Yeah? Bra asked while going over to the mirror to reapply her make-up.

'Do you know the reason why i ran away? Your my best friend and i would have told you something' Bra turned around.

'I have told you what i know. the last time that i saw you, the night before you stayed over and told me that you were in love with Trunks, and in the morning you said that you had to go and talk to him'

'And.........?' Pan asked taking a seat on Bra's bed sounding interested.

'And.........?' Bra mimicked.

'What happened?' Pan asked annoyed.

'That's it' Bra said simpily.

'That's it??' Pan asked in disbeleif. 'But surly there is something else!'

'That's all i know, but if i hear anything i will tell you alright?'

'Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna go and find the guys and watch a movie or something' Pan said starting to leave the room.

'Alright, i'll come with, most likely Goten will need come company' Bra said pulling away from the mirror and grinning mischieviously.

'Oh yeah that reminds me, how long have you two been together for?' Bra stared at Pan in horror. 'Did i say something wrong?' Pan asked looking confused and worried.

'H....how did you know we were together?'

'Don't know, just knew. You know if you don't wanna make it obveous don't always shot gun sitting next to him, and that's for starters' Bra continued to stare in horror.

LATER ON AROUND 10.23PM

Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra were all sitting around in the lounge room watching the end of a very shitty movie. As the credits ran, everyone let out a sigh of releif.

'That movie just kept on going!' Pan sighed

'Tell me about it' Trunks agreed.

'So what now?' Goten asked

'Game?' Bra asked raising an eyebrow.

'Depends, what game?' Pan asked cautiously.

'Well there's this game that the cleaner found in the back of my closet the other day.'

'Yep sure, anything!' Goten said

'i'll just go and get it then' and Bra exited the room and up the stairs. Pan looked at her watch realising the time.

'Goten, after the game we should heaf off'

'No need' Trunks cut in before Goten could say anyhting. 'Your parents agreed that you should stey here for a while because, you know' Trunks said waving his arms around as if it were the most obveous thing.

'No we don't know, why don't you tell us?' Goten asked with authority

'Well Pan only remembers me so they didn't want to scare her by putting her in a house full of strangers'

'Fair enough!' Pan said happily. At that moment Bra returned with a deck of purple cards in her hand.

'Found it!' she announced

'Lets play' Goten said

The four made their way to the coffee table.

'Now the game can get a little bit personal' Bra began to shuffle. 'It's pretty simple, you draw a card from the top of the pack and whatever it reads, you choose the person or people to do whatever it says. got it?' everyone nodded. Bra put the deak in the center of the table.

'Who wants to go first?' she asked.

'Ummm....i will' Trunks offered. he picked up the top card. On the card it read

**__**

"Strip and sing the national anthem"

A grin crept across Trunks face.

'I choose Goten'

'What does it say?' he asked a little nervous. Trunks began to laugh.

'Strip and sing the national anthem!' he managed to say

'Bring it on! he replied trying to hide how uncomfrotablr he really was, but the body never lies. He was blushing furiously. Goten got up off the ground and looked at Trunks shooting death glares, in return Trunks laughed it off.

__

I'm going to get you back Trunks! Goten thought. He reluctantly took off his shirt first, followed by footwear, pants and finally his boxers. There he was, standing there in his glory. Bra couldn't help but stare at his size, Pan was turning around in embarrassment, and trunks was laughing too hard to see anything.

As Goten sung the anthem out loud, he never took his eyes off the back wall. He couldn't stand to see their faces. But while Goen couldn't take his eyes off the wall, Bra couldn't take her eyes off of Goten.

When Goten finaly finished, he very quickly grabbed his boxers and put them back on.

'Are you finished yet?' Pan asked, back turned

'Yeah' he replied. 'That went far too long for my liking'

'In my opinion Goten, you chouldn't be embarrassed, i mean last year alone more females saw your penis than the amount of people in this room' Trunks teased. Bra shot her head up to look at Goten who just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Then Trunks had something extra to say. 'Seriously, how many was it? You were bragging about it to me last month......oh yeah that's right around 6.......................dozen was it?'

'Trunks? Not helping!!!!!! ' Now Bra didn't look angry anymore, she looked furious.

'Goten?' she asked

'Mmm' he nervously hummed.

'Don't freak! As if i didn't know anyway!' Goten sighed heavily in releif. Bra rolled her eyes.'Alright, it goes clock wise so now it's Pan's turn'

'OK' Pan said reaching out for a card, while Goten was hopping in the background, trying to his pants back on. 'Goten, don't bother putting your pants back on' Pan said grinning at the card that she had pulled out.

'WHAT?! Not again, please Pan? I can't take the embarressment!' Goten wined a lot louder then what was nessecary.

'Oh no, you'll love this one, it's Bra who is going to be embarrassed' Pan looked over to Bra to see her face, which looked a bit worried. Pan placed the card on the table, Bra slowly lent over the table to see what the card read while Goten stood behind her, pants around his ankles. When Bra read it her eyes bulged.

'What does it say?' Goten asked scared of what it said.

'It says "place whipped cream on any part of body and get someone to lick it off"' Bra said embarressed already.

'Hey Pan was right! I love this card!' Goten yelled excited.


	7. Trunks pride down to nothing

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER SIX

Trunks pride down to nothing

I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! i wasn't able to post up lthe new chapter last weekend. Work and ........stuff o_~ Anyway here is chapter six and i _will _ be updating next weekend.

"I'll go and get the cream!!" Trunks said in hysterics and got up to leave the room, and into the kitchen.

"And Goten will go and remove his boxers and lay on the ground" Pan said trying not to laugh at her best friends expence.

"WHAT??!!" Bra yelled

"Alright!!" Goten replied raring to go. Then Trunks re-entered the room, whipped cream in hand, grin on his face. He had just realised something that the card had said. Trunks casually walked over to Pan and held the can out to her.

"Trunks, what are you doing? Bra is putting and removing the cream from Goten not me!" Pan explained while walking over to the recliner and having a seat. Trunks followed her can outstreached. Pan looked at him with a questioning glance, wondering if he had heard anything that she had just said.

"On the card it read, 'Place whipped cream on any part of anyones body and get someone to lick it off'. Or in other words, **_you_** place whipped cream on any part of Gotens body and get Bra to lick it off!!" Trunks said in victory while Pan stared up at him in horror.

"No??" she huffed out.

"Yes!!" Trunks said in the same tone mocking her.

"Hold it for one flying fuck of a second!!" Goten yelled out. "Does this mean **_Pan_** is putting the cream on me?!" Trunks nodded slyly.

__

I should have made Goten lick it off of Trunks! Then i could have seen something that i would enjoy! Pan thought before she knew what she was thinking._ What the hell am i thinking?! I don't like Trunks!!_

"Hello Pan?" Trunks said in an annoying tone waving his hand infrount of her face.

"Wha?" Pan said coming out of her thoughts.

"Time to put some cream on some skin!"

"Do i really have to?" Pan wined. Trunks nodded. Pan reluctantly took the can, and slowly began to walk over to her uncle on the floor, pants and now boxers around his ankles. On his face was a terriffied look, Pan only looked at his expression and nothing else.

"Now i'm not going to look, but you are going to have to direct me to the............location. Understand?" Pan said looking at her uncles face to make sure that he understood.

"A...a..alright" he nodded. Pan looked up to face Bra who was standing infront of her, arms crossed in a nervous way, and with a nervous expression. Pan knelt next to near his hips, shook the can up and removed the lid. Lifted her arm above his groin region, glanced up to Goten and nodded.

"O...OK....um go down a bit i suppose" Goten began voice shaking. He had never been in this situation before......................well he had, but not with friends and relitives watching!

Pan did as she was told and went down a bit, with her eyes closed.

"Alright now stop, and start lowering it down, i will tell you when before you hit.....it" hearing that Trunks burst out in another fit of laughter. Bra couldn't take it any longer.

"Trunks shut the fuck up!! You are not improving this situation!!!" this only made him laugh harder and colapse on the floor. While all of this was going on Goten was paying attention to what Trunks and Bra was doing, and totaly forgot about Pan's hand still slowly making it's journey to the not so 'fibidden' land. She continued to lower her hand until she felt warm skin against hers, as did Goten but in a more embarrassing place than a hand. Both sayajins screamed in unsion. After gaining control of her voice Pan managed to curse her head off at Goten.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me to stop!!?? You said that you would!! Can't you keep your thoughts on more inportant matters?!"

"Sorry! I got distracted!" Goten yelled in his defence.

"You seem to get distracted a lot, don't you!"

"I do n.......shut up!"

"Alright but this time tell me when to stop!!"

"I will" and once again Pan began to lower her hand, this time with her eyes open. "Now stop!" Goten called out, and imediatly Pan stopped and released the whipped cream onto his penis. Goten shivered as the cold cream touched his skin."it's cold!" he complained.

"Umm......Pan? Can i talk to you for a second? In private?" Bra asked starting to leave the room hoping that Pan would follow.

"Sure" and as Bra had hoped, Pan followed. Once out of certain sayajins hearing range, Bra pulled Pan into a corner.

"What is it Bra is everything alright? Your not nervous are you?" Pan questioned in a knowing tone.

"No!!..............And yes" Bra lowered her head. Pan raised her eyebrows, that was not the answer that she thought she was going to get. "You see, i am really not comfortable doing this infrount of you and my brother so i was wondering if you could just put the cream in a different place?" Bra asked in a hopeful tone.

"No way! If i had to touch his dick, you can at least have the guts to finish the job. I mean it's not like you two are relitives!" Pan said trying very hard not to raise her voice.

"Well would you do it to Trunks if Goten and me were in the room?" Bra asked in a cocky tone.

"No, i wouldn't do it at all!" Pan screached out. Bra gave a 'as if' look, followed by a pleading one. "Fine!" Pan said what seemed to be giving in.

"Thank-you!" Bra said very happily.

"Sure, all you have to do is lick the cream off of his penis and then i will put it on his chest" Pan said walking away back to the room so that by the time Bra realised what she had said she would be back in the males company and earshot.

"Hey wait a fucking second!!" Bra yelled out when Pan had reached the door, Pan kept on walking pretending that she hadn't hear a thing, but she had a grin on her face.

"There you two are" Goten said as Bra entered the room after Pan with a annoyed look on her face. "Do you have any idea how cold this is?!!" he continued to complain. Trunks started to laugh once again.

"No sorry we have no idea how this feels for you, but Bra can share the humilliation with you by putting you out of your uncomfortable position" Pan said giggling every few seconds.

"Fine i will do it!! But you two have to turn around" Bra said sounding stressed at what she had to do.

"OK well will turn around....." Pan began before she was interrupted by Trunks.

"We will??" 

"Yes we will!" Pan said almost sounding like Bulma telling Vegeta what to do.

"Oh alright" Trunks said giving in.

"Good, now if i could finish!" Pan said taking a glance at Trunks. "If we turn around you have to promis that you will lick it all off" Pan finished sternly.

"Don't worry about that, i'm sure that Goten wouldn't let the tiniest bit go. This is his most favourite thing to do before sex, he told me so himself" Trunks said evily grinning.

"Dude! I told you that with utmost secresy!" Goten yelled with slightly pink cheaks.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that. It just slipped out" Trunks said in a pathetic voice.

"Well i am also sorry if i just happen to say that your favourite thing to do is....." Goten threatened.

"Please don't say anything!" Trunks pleaded

"........is ...is...ummm......damn! I've forgotten!!"

"Ha! I think that we have the worlds next NASA recute right here in our very living room!" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Trunks stop beging such a fuck head!" Bra said more than pissed off.

"Sorry, but it is in my nature"

"Well can you stop it?"

"Ummmmm.........no" Bra sighed in frustration. But while all of this was going on Goten could feel the cream start to slid off. He knew that if the cream fell on the carpet that it would stain and Bulma would have his neak. If he stood up it would come off compleatly, so that meant that Bra was going to lick it off right now.

"Hey you guys?" Goten said staring at the cream sliding off. "This cream is going to have to come off right now!" Bra was the only one who looked down at the cream to see what was happening.

"Oh shit! OK now Pan and Trunks, you two will have to turn around right now" Bra said while getting down on all fours getting ready to lick it all off.

"Why? What's happening?" Pan asked concerned.

"It's falling off" was her reply before lowering her head closer to Goten's body.

"Eww" Pan and Trunks said at the same time as they turned around not wanting to see Goten get any pleasure out of this, but as it goes they couldn't stop the sounds from entering their sayaijn ears even if they did block them.

"Oh yeah!" Goten huffed out in pleasure.

"Oh Dende" Pan whispered out in discust while putting her hands over her ears to try and get rid of the sound. Trunks laughed at Pan. "what?" she asked 

"It's nothing"

"No really, tell me. I want to know" Pan insisted. Trunks lent in closer to Pan as Goten moaned out in pleasure once again. Both Pan and Trunks shuddered in discust, before he lent in closer to Pan. She could feel his hair tickling her face.

"You see" Trunks started. "Bra really didn't want to do this and she gets revenge.....always"Trunks said actually sounding a little scared.

"I take it that she has taken revenge out on you?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded in response.

"Hundreds of times" he added

"Oh yes!!!" Goten called out extreamly loud

"Finished yet!?" Pan yelled out impatiently.

"Almost" Goten said through clenched teeth.

"Come on! You two have been at it for a good three minutes!" Trunks said not beleiving that it could have taken this long.

"Yeah your right, were finished. We have been playing around with your mind for about a minute and a half" Bra said simply. Trunks and Pan both turned around to see Goten now sitting on the ground with hid boxers on and Bra sitting on his lap.

"Trying to hide something from us are we?" Trunks asked with a knowing look at the poision that they were in. Both Bra and Goten blushed.

"Now who's shot is it now?" Bra asked breaking the arquard silence that Trunks had made with his comment.

"Mine" Goten said with an evil expression plantted on his face looking at Trunks. Trunks swallowed hard wondering what he was going to have to do. Everyone made their way back over to the coffee table and sat on the ground. Goten reached for the top card of the pack and read it, a smile crept across his face and looked up to Trunks who looked very nervous.

"I told you that i would get you back" Goten said grinning 

"Just tell me what the fucking card says" Trunks argued 

"Fine, the card says 'Sing Diamonds are a girls best friend in a G-string'. Do you think that you can handle it?" he asked slidding the card over the table to Trunks so that he could read it for himself.

"That's easy!" he replied sounding releaved.

"I'll just go and get one of mine from upstairs then shal i?" Bra said getting up off of the ground and beginning to make her way out of the room.

"No need" Trunks said. Bra and everyone else in the room turned to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean by 'no need'?" Pan asked giggling

"Do you mean to tell me that you own a G-string?!" Bra asked on the verge of laughter.

"Not only do i own one, i'm wearing it right now" Trunks said with pride in his voice. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and rolling around on the groud. "What?" Trunks asked. "They are very comfortable!" this only made them laugh harder.

"Alright, alright, alright. Better hurry up and get this over and done with" Pan said controlling her laughter as did Goten and Bra.

"OK" Trunks said while starting to take off his muscle singlet followed by his shoes and socks. Trunks looked at their faces to see that all of them were trying really hard not to laugh. He sighed heavily and pulled down his pants. As he did so, all three of them cracked up laughing again seeing the words "SEX BOMB" written on the front in flames.

"Hey stop laughing!" Trunks protested in his own defence.

"Hey Trunks!?" Pan said through laughs "What did the copper say to you when they did a strip search?" 

"U....a...well you see....that's none of your buisness!!" Trunks said

"Trunks i would hurry up if i were you! I think that i can hear someone coming!!" Goten said jokingly. Little did he know how correct he was.

"Ha, ha very funny! Can i start now?"

"Sure, go right ahead!"

"Thank-you" Trunks said gaining his posture. 

"Come on Trunks let me see some of those dancing moves that i saw before!" Pan called out.

"What dance moves would those be exactly and when was this performed?" Goten asked arms crossed and a look that matched one of Gohan's

"Nothing and nowhere" Pan answered quickly

"Right!" Trunks agreed

"OK, now start!" Goten urged

"A kiss one the hand may be quite continental,

But diamonds are a girls best friend, 

A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental,

On your humble flat,

Or help you feed your pussy cat" Trunks sung out loud and dancing aroud the livingroom while everyone was laughing at his expence.

"Men grow cold as girls grow old, 

And we all loose our charms in the end, 

But square cut or pear shaped, 

These rocks won't loose their shape,

Cause diamods are a girls best friend" At that moment a figure appeared at the door but nobody seemed to notice for they were either too embarressed or laughing too hard to pay attention.

"Tiffanies!, 

Counting it, 

Cause we are living in a material world, 

And i am a material girl,

There may come a ime when a lass needs a lawyer,

But diamonds are s girls best friend,

There may come a time a when our heart was uneployeder.........." then the figure at the door spoke up making everyone in the room jump, especially Trunks.

"What the fuck is happening!!?" Vegeta's voice boomed through everyone ears. Trunks lept into the air a went to go and hid behind Pan. "Prancing around in a G-string, singing Diamonds are a girls best friend?! This is something that i would have expected from Goten! But not you!!"

"Hey in resent that!!" Goten yelled at Vegeta, who in return gave him a death glare. "Sorry your majesty" Goten said crawling behind Bra for protection.

"You and i will be having a sparing match early tomorrow at 3:30am, no excuses!!" Vegeta said pointing to Trunks.

"S...sure" he managed to squeak out and with that he left the room. Everyone let out a heavy sigh of releif.

"Well if i may say so i think that we should stop playing now" Goten suggested.

"Yes!!" Trunks and Pan agreed but Bra didn't.

"wait before we do i want to draw out my card! That's not fair that everyone else got to" she complained

"Fine! Just stop your winging!" Trunks said in annoyance while putting his pants back on. Bra walked past Pan and gave her a look that she couldn't translate. Bra took the top card off of the deck and grinned, and the only words that left her mouth was.

"Pan to Trunks" Pan and Trunks looked at eachother now knowing what the look was for.

"Revenge" they said simultaneously

"I'll just leave you two alone" Bra said evily and left the room with Goten following close behind.

Pan walked over to the table where Bra had left the card sitting, she picked it up. Her eyes bulged as she saw what was written on it.

"What? What is it? Wait i don't want to know, don't tell me!" Trunks said even though he knew that Pan was going to say it to him anyway, and two words escaped from her mouth.

"Lap dance"

Well there is chapter 6. What will happen? will Pan go through with it?? I'm not saying jack shit! You'll have to read the next chapter!! HA HA!!!

Anyway please review, anbd thanks to the people who have been. Keep it up!! 


	8. animal instincts

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER SEVEN

Animal instincts

Hey everyone! Told you that i would have up the next chapter by next weekend! Now i need all of your help on something. Later on something happens and things are told and Pan goes somewhere, now i was thinking that maybe i should introduce Mirai Trunks and then they fall for each other, what do you think? I have no idea! So yes, no? tell me. If i have MT it will pretty exciting but also if it were just T stuff would happen aswell, I am confusing myself! Just read this chappy and review!

SLIGHT LEMON

"A lap dance? That's exotic!!" Trunks said happy with the outcome of the card. But Pan couldn't share his happiness.

"That's just fucking rediculess!!!! That's even more crazy than Grandpa Hurcule saying that he was the one to save the Earth and not Dad!" Pan said a lot more than annoyed.

"Wow Pan, i forgot at how fast you got angry! Look i know how hard it must be for you to come back and have this to do to somebody you haven't seen in six years so you don't have to do it if you really don't want to" Trunks offered while brining her over to the couch, to try and calm her down. Something began to churn up inside of Pan at hearing Trunks little speech, she felt uncontollable affection towards him.

"No" Pan protested sternly.

"No?" Trunks questioned back.

"I want to give you that lap dance, after all i'm not the one to turn down a dare" Pan pushed Trunks onto the couch and sat on his lap facing towards him.

"Pan if this is another one of your suductive pranks that you pulled on me earlier i really don't to........" before he could say anything else Pan had placed her lips onto his in a pashinate kiss. At first Trunks was in too much shock to do anything before he realised who was kissing, and he instantly began to kiss back. A wave of warmth and feelings that he had never felt before swept over him. He used his tounge to seperate Pan's lips, and she didn't hesitate or reject him in doing so. Trunks let his tounge explore Pan's mouth and before long Pan's tounge was joining in. Hands were wondering on bodies, not knowing who's was who's and what was what. Pan and Trunks couldn't controll themselves, they were all over eachother. Before long Pan began to feel something hard up against her inner leg. Pan removed her lips from his.

"No" she whispered.

"What?" Trunks panted out.

"Not yet............first i owe you a lap dance" and she gave him a siductive smile. Trunks smiled back, grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and started to head up the stairs. Vegeta stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Trunks and Pan walking up the stairs hand in hand, and they seemed in a bit of a hurry. To Vegeta there was an atmosphere whitch he knew all to well.

__

If those two would just admit to eachother that they are mates then the animal instincts wouldn't have to try and take over them! I told Pan all about it just this afternoon!! Hopefuly those two won't be forced into doing anything that they might regret in the morning. And with that thought in mind Vegeta started to make his way up to the bedroom where his mate was awaiting him._ Where did that whipped cream go? Bulma said that she had brought some especially for tonight._

"Are you going to tell me what the card said or arn't you?" Goten asked for the tenth time wondering if he was ever going to get an answer out of Bra.

"No! Now will you stop asking me?!" Bra went over to go and sit on her bed and beginning to get changed.

"Fine i will just go and ask Trunks or Pan myself!" Goten said sounding like a three year old and turning to exit Bra's room.

"Oh no you won't!! 

"And why won't i?" Goten asked sounding intregued

"Because if you do, you don'y get any for a whole month!" Bra warned

"What that isn't fair! Anyway, your not the only one who can't go a whole week let alone a whole month without it! You'll be begging me by the end of next week!!"

"Try me!" Bra said with confidence.

"Fine!" Goten said giving into his Girlfriend once again.

"I thought that you would see it my way"

Trunks pulled Pan down hallway after hallway to try and get as far away from everyone else in the house so nobody would interupt. Finally they came to a short hallway with onlly one door at the end of it. Trunks opened the heavy red wood doors to reveil a large room whitch only contained a double, king sized bed near the full lenght windows, and a very large entertainment system up against the left wall. Pan raced in and sat on the end of the bed, while Trunks closed the doors. Trunks half jogged over to Pan and began to kiss her heavily once again, forcing Pan to lay down compleatly. Trunks hand felt for the the bottom part of Pan's shirt, his hand rubbed her belly before taking a journey up north to Pan's chest. She moaned under the touch of his hands. They were so strong and gentle at the same time it was mind boggoling. Pan ran her hands through Trunks hair and continued down his back to his perfectly toned ass, and gave it a quick squeeze. Once again she felt the hardness of Trunks member, and she remembered what she was here to do, she broke the kiss once again and removed his hand off of her breast.

"Tease time" Pan whispered into his ear and slid out of his grasp and over to the entertainment system. Trunks sighed heavily and pulled himself up and made himself comfy on the pillows, while watching Pan's body walking over to the left wall.

"Is there any song you wish to hear?" Pan asked going through the CD collection.

"It's not the music that i am interested in" Trunks replied placing his hands behind his head making himself more comfy.

"Good because i already have one in mind, it's perfect!" Pan said in a teasing tone. She had picked out the song "Boys" by Brittany Spears, she didn't like her but this song she didn't mind. Pan placed it in the CD player and put it on. The music began to play over the speakers and Pan slowly started to walk seductivly over to the bed where Trunks was laying down ready for action. 

The words started to play over the speakers

"Boys,

Girls,  
Boys,

Girls,  
Boys, 

Girls, get nasty,

Spotted you dancin',

You made all the girls stare,

Those lips and your brown eyes,

And the sexy hair,

I shake, shake my thing,

Could make any girl want you,

Told your boys you'll be back,

I wanna see what you can do,.............." Pan had reached the bed and was now crawling over on hands and knees towards Trunks body, He swallowed hard in antisipation. When Pan had made it over to him she once again sat on his lap in a straddled position facing him.

"What would it take for you to just leave with me?,

Not trying ti sack with you but babe,

You and me were meant to be,

Your a sexy guy,

I'm a nice girl,

Lets turn this dance floor,

Into our own little nasty world,

Get nasty..................." slowly Pan began to remove her top to reveal her black lace bra. Pan was swaying her hips side to side up against Trunks' groin whitch was making him moan. She threw her top off to the side and placed her hands behind his neak and pulled him down near her chest.

"Boys, 

Sometimes a girl just needs one,

Boys,

Another hand to hold,

Boys,

When a girl is with one,

Boys,

Then she's in controll,

Pull your girl off the dance floor,

whisper in her ear,

Must have said something about me,

Cause now she's looking over here,

Are you looking at me?,

With that sexy attitude,

With the way your girls are moving in,

It really puts me in the mood,....................." before Trunks face got introduced to Pan's chest, the animal instincts shut down and left Pan and Trunks staying absolutally still in shock. Pan pushed Trunks head away from her and ran over to get her top off of the ground. After retreiving her top she walked over to the CD player and turned the song off. She spun around on her heel to face a shocked Trunks on the bed. Pan was totally speechless, and yet still she managed to yell out a few words.

"What the hell just happened??!!"

"I.....i have no idea!" Trunks admitted,and it isn't often that he admitted not knowing anything or being wrong. Pan slowly walked back over to the bed and sat on the end.

"Was that normal sayaijn behaviour?" She asked slowly turning to face Trunks searching for an answer on his face.

"Maybe.....What did Father mention to you about mating rituals and stuff this evening?" Trunks asked making his way to where Pan was sitting.

"Well he mentioned something about full moons and no moon nights, bonding, animal instincts.........."

"That must be it!!" Trunks exclaimed

"What's it?" Pan asked confused

"Animal instincts! When two sayajins have chosen eachother for their mates but they haven't admitted it to eachother yet or mated, their animal instincts can sometimes take over and try to ge them mated" Trunks explained to her. Pan burst out laughing.

"Sure, that _must_ be the reason! Cause what, i've seen you for a day!?" Pan got up off of the bed still laughing. "Keep telling yourself that Trunks! One day it _might_ come true!" and she walked over to the doors and began to head out of them

"Pan?" Trunks called out after her. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I was being serious" Trunks was saying this with a straigfht face whitch indicated that he was telling the truth. Pan's stomach did a 360 turn which made her knees go weak_ Hope so _she thought and left, leaving Trunks all by himself in the room.

EARLY MORNING

Vegeta stormed down the hall leading to Trunks door, he was about to barge in but then remembered about Trunks and Pan going upstairs together last night hand in hand. He quickly did a ki search and found Pan to be in the room next ot his, this came as a shock to him but entered anyway. Trunks sleeping body lay carelessly on his bed, blankets everywhere except for where they should be.

"Brat wake up!!!" he bellowed. Trunks was so surprised that he fell out of bed flat onto his bum.

"Morning to you too! What the hell are you doing in my room so early in the fucking morning!!??"

"We have a sparing match, or have you forgotten about last night incidents?" Vegeta asked smugly. Trunks face insantly went red. "Your alone i see?" Vegeta asked looking around for somebody he already knew wasn't in the room.

"What?" Trunks breathlessly.

"I said get your lazy ass off of the fucking ground now or i will tell that lady friend of yours Cindy about that dirty little habbit that you have!!" Vegeta threatened. But this made no sence to Trunks.

"I don't have any dirty little habbits" He said sounding confused.

"Oh but you see, i can be a very convincing! I happen to be an excellent lier!" Vegeta said with pride dripping off of his voice.

"I'm up!" Trunks said without anymore arguments and got off of the floor and headded for the shower. Vegeta left the room and back down the hall and into the kitchen to get some breakfast, only to find Pan sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning Vegeta" Pan said chearfully.

"Weren't you just in your room? And why are you up so early in the morning?" Vegeta asked a little confused having only just felt Pan's ki in her bedroom.

"Oh yes i had a wonderful sleep, no it's OK i'll get _you_ something to eat, but thanks for offering!" Pan replied in a very sarcastic tone.

"Alright, i will have pancakes" Vegeta said taking a seat at the table.

"Hell no! Get your own bloody pancakes! Pan said getting out of the seat and exiting the room, but while doing so bumping into Trunks.

"Oh sorry Pan" Trunks said a little nervous from the happenings of last night.

"No it was my fult" Pan admitted and slipped past him and down the hall.

"So you ready to go and spare yet? Or do you have to go and do your nails?" Vegeta asked in a teasing tone.

"Ha ha, very funny"

"Well you have greatly disappointed me boy! And now you will see just how disappointed i really am!" Vegeta half yelled walking past Trunks and heading down the hall towards the GR, with Trunks close behind. Once outside of the GR there came a humming from the inside signiflying that it was on.

"What the?" Vegeta asked himself trying to open up the door but finding that it was locked.

"Pan must be in there" Trunks said

"Well she better get out of _my_ gravity room or else!!" Vegeta warned bashing his fists on the door signifying to get out.

"May i help you with anything?" came Pan's voice over the humming of the GR.

"Yeah! You cane get the hell outa my GR!" Vegeta yelled still banging away at the door.

"Sorry, no-can-do! Why don't you try again in an hour or two?" she replied sweetly. This infuriated Vegeta to the max but there was nothing that he could do unless he wanted to destroy his beloved machine.

"That girl is going to make a good mate to some lucky guy" Vegeta whispered loud enough so that Trunks could hear._ But hopefully Trunks _ he mentally added.

What did you think? could you all please reveiw and tell me about what should happen later? (See up the top if you don't know what i am talking about) Hope to hear for ya!

See ya


	9. A chat?

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER EIGHT:

A chat?

Hello everyone! i am back for another week. Well everyone thinks that i i should leave MT out of it so guess what?...........Obveously i am. I haven't been writing it down first, but typing it out straight, so basically i have not got the slightest idea where i am going with this chapter..............actually i do, but i only just figured it out!!! Oh really soon i have exams so progress will be gradually slowing down the process of updating. Just thought that you guys/ girls should know.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Trunks asked Vegeta as he turned the corner out of sight. There came no reply. He sighed under frustration. Trunks began to walk away, but stopped and turned when he heard the humming of the GR stop. Pan opened the door and poked her head out and glanced around, when she layed her eyes on Trunks, a grin crept across her face. She waved him into the GR, and she turned around and went back in. Trunks followed her in.

"Close the door" Pan said while walking over to the controlls and turning the machine back on. Trunks did as he was told and closed the door.

"Did you want me for anything?" He asked looking around.

"No but i think that we need to have a chat" Pan replied turning back around while the gravity got higher and higher. 

"A c....chat?" He questioned nervously clearing his throat.

"Yep, now i really need to ask you something....and you need to answer truthfully" She began to say while going into a fighting stance. Trunks stood there wondering what the hell she was doing, she did know that he hadn't trained in ages.

"Alright then shoot" Pan grin turned into a smirk that was dangerously close to Vegeta's. Pan put her hands intfront of her body and shot a ki ball at Trunks, which hit him on his left shoulder.

"Pan! What the hell was that for!!??" Trunks asked confused at why she had just had a go at him, and griped his shoulder.

"Oh Trunks, come on! Your not that thick are you? You know perfectly well why i need to have a little chat to you"

"W..well you see..ummm, actually i have no idea why you need to talk to me" Trunks said feeling as if all of his intellegance was flying out of the window.........even though there was no window. Pan slowly began to walk over to Trunks with her left index finger in her mouth and looking innocent. _not again i can't stand it when she gives me that look! She's so cute! Damn._

"Now Trunks i need you to think really hard for a second, just try to not hurt your brain in the process" Pan stated as she stopped an arms length away.

"Thanks for the warning" Trunks replied in a flat tone.

"Trunks, can we start from where we left off?" Pan questioned tilting her hesd to the side. This caught Trunks off guard.

"You mean now!?" Pan nodded in response. "But dad is awake! He might hear us!!" Trunks said trying not to raise his voice any higher.

"I don't mind who hears us, i just wanna finish off what i started" Pan said simpily.

"Your crazy Pan" Trunks said chuckling, Pan 's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm not crazy Trunks, i'm pissed off!" Pan yelled.

"What??" Trunks asked, smile compleatly gone off of his face.

"You know!" she spat back at him.

Trunks jolted awake as his father gently ( meaning kicked him in the gut ) woke him up.

"Brat get up now!!" Vegeta ordered very loudlly.

"I'm up!! Just don't kick me again" Trunks pleaded while pushing the covers off his body. Vegeta kicked him harder to the face.

"Pathetic! Never beg!! It shows weakness! Even Kakortto's brat's brat wouldn't beg even in her life depended on it! Did you hear me? A female is stronger than you!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes i hear you!" Trunks yelled back rubbing the side of his face "If anybody couldn't hear you they must be deaf!! This enraged Vegeta. He walked over to the body of his son, grabbed him by the throat and held him up to the wall.

"Don't you ever back talk me again!"

"Yes sir" Trunks sighed in defeat. Vegeta let go of his neak and walked out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door on the way out.

Trunks lent up against the wall coughing at the loss of breath. That night he had dreamt that Pan had found out something. 

"At least in my dream Dad was nicer to me" he said and got up off of the floor, found some training clothes and went down to the GR scared as hell.

Pan awoke to the sounds of slaming doors and heavy footsteps foolowing seconds later. _Must be 3:30._ Pan thought, remembering the look on Trunks face when Vegeta stepped in on him prancing around in a G-string singing 'Diamonds are a girls best friend'. Pan hopped out of bed and over to the bathroom on the left hand side of the room. She closed the door behind herself, turned the hot water on in the shower and began to undress. Pan kicked the clothes behind the door and adjusted the water to her liking and went in. The hot water fell down her body releasing and tension that was there before. While standing therer getting dreanched, Pan was thinking what she might do when she got out._ Well it is a Sunday so Trunks and Bulma would most likely be going off to work tomorrow so i will spend some time with them later on, later on in the morning i will go and visit mum and dad to see how they are going and now...........nobody is awake and those that are, are in the GR trainling. i might go and have a look around town before everyone gets up._ Pan turned off the shower and got out. She was about to reach for a towel but then stopped.

"I love being a sayajin" she said to herself and flared her ki up to dry her body, she went a little too high and slipped into super for a milli second. "Oops" and powered down, and began walking over to her clothes behind the door, but before she got to her clothes there was a thump, followed by someone running down the hall. "What the hell?" Pan asked no one and froze. The next thing that happened the door to the bathroom burst open and there stood Goten in a pair of boxers.

"Pan!?Areyoualright?Whathappened?Whydidyoupowerup??!!" Goten questioned in one breath looking around the room for any signs of trouble.

"GOTEN!!!GET THE HELL OUT!!!!" Pan sceamed reaching for the towel on the rack and covering herself up. Hearing Pan's yell and the look on her face Goten went wide eyed at what had just happened.

"Pan i am so sorry! I...I thought that you were in trouble!!" Goten said in his defence waving his hands infront of him as if it would stop anything that Pan through at him.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!" Pan yelled at the top of her voice.

"Going" Goten squeaked out and bolted out of the room. Pan wraped the towel around her properly and went out of the room and got dressed............after locking the door to her room. She got changed into army geen cargo pants and a plain black teeshirt that came just above her belly. Pan unlocked the door and headed down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs to the left was the hall that led to the GR, and just before the hall was the door to the kitchen._ Should i go and see how badly beaten up Trunks is or should i just go and eat and leave?_ Pan's tummy rumbled loudly "Eat and leave" Pan announced to herself and went into the kitchen, she walked over to the fridge and had a look at what it had to offer as a large enough meal.............absolutaly nothing. _ guess i will just have to wait until everyone else starts eating. _Pan left the kitchen and went to the front door, and went outside down the path and to the right. The morning was still dark and was slightly foggy. Pan was aimlessly walking around trying to remember things. 

As she began to walk closer to town she didn't notice the person walking infront of her due to the fog. By the time they were close enough Pan and the person looked up just in time to stop them bumping into eachother. ( A/N: No it isn't Mirai Trunks, for those who were thinking in that direction. I have already said that he isn't going to be in it )

"Oh.i.....i'm sorry" Pan said stunned at how cute this guy was. He was tall, in pretty good shape, brown hair cut up just above his ears and blue eyes to top off the look, he was wearing baggy black jeans, black shirt and a black leather jacket,also..................

" Yeah you better be sorry" the guy grumped.................................he had a bitch of an attitude. Pan couldn't stand to be spoken to like that by anyone, but Vegeta. He was always like that.

"Well it's not as if you stopped any sooner!!!" Pan yelled back at the man.

"I did! But you just kept on walking as if you own the whole fucking world!!" The guy yelled back.

"Hey! Excuse me?" came another voice to the left on the other side of the road. Pan turned to face who it was coming from. A guy a little taller than Pan but not as tall as the rude jackass. He had short black hiar with dark blue streaks in it and was spiked up. He had large dark brown eyes and a good complection, he was even more cute than the other guy. He was also wearing baggy jeans but his were blue, a red teeshirt that said "Need head" and had a picture of a man ( the ones off of the toilet door ) that had no head. He ran across the road to join them. "Sorry about Jake here, we are just heading home from club 69. He has had a little too much to drink" He explained standing between Jake and Pan.

"Well he should learn to controll his intake, or otherwise someone will bash the shit through him for being so damn rude!!" Pan said talking more to Jake than the other guy.

"And who will be bashing the shit through me huh? You?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"You wanna go me bitch?" Pan asked getting fired up.

"Anytime!" Jake replied and they both began to lunge at eachother, but the other guy got between them and held on of his hands up on Jake's chest and the other on Pan's, but unfortunatly his hand landed on one of Pan's breasts. Right away he removed his hand realising what he had done.

"I.....I'm sorry, i didn't mean to touch you.......there"

"You-are-dead" were the only words that Pan said before giving him a uppercut to the jaw. He was sent flying to the other side of the road. Jake ran to his friends aid while Pan took off to the sky in frustration.

"What is it with guys today!!!????" Pan yelled out flying in the direction of CC. Once outside Pan ran up to the door opened it and slamed it shut behind her. She huffed to the kitchen and flinged open the door to see Trunks sitting at the table with an icepack on his head. His face was brused slightly and there was a wet patch on the front of his shirt.

"what the hell happened to you?" Pan asked walking over to Trunks' side and looking at the front of his shirt.

"Hell happened to me, that's what" he replied with his voice a little croaky. Pan poked the wet patch and Trunks winced in pain. "So where have you been? It's 7:00."Trunks asked, his face all screwed up in pain.

"Oh nothing much, walked around, bashed up a few people. Just the usual stuff" Pan answered, but Trunks thought that she was joking.

"Yeah that would be right, OOWW!!! Shit Pan what the hell are you doing!!??"

"I'm pulling your shirt up so i can see how bad the wound is. Now sit down and shut up!" She ordered

"Yes maam" Trunks said giving her a salute.

"That's more i like it, now you are going to have to lie down, and i don't want to move you far so.........................................remove your own bloody shirt and get on the table"

"Pardon me?"

"Take your shirt off while i clear the table so you can lie down on it" Pan repeated

"Your not serious?"

"Unless you wanna got all the way to the couch or your bedroom, yes i am being serious"

"Fine" Trunks sighed out and started removing his shirt to show off his perfectly toned chest while Pan cleared the fruit bowl and a few other things off of the table. When she turned around to face Trunks she realised how ugly those other guys were compared to Trunks.

"Arrrr........Pan?" Trunks said a little cocky. Pan was pulled out of the staring session and looked up to his face. "You were drooling" He said pointing to his own chin. Instantly Pan's hand went to her chin to wipe it away.......but there was nothing there. He had tricked her, and she had fallen for it. Trunks began to laugh uncontollably.

"Hey that was not fair!!" Pan yelled at Trunks. This made Trunks laugh harder, but the laughter made the wound throb in pain, making him hold his middle section.

"Serves you right now get on the table" Pan comanded. Trunks limped over to the table and sat down, then lifted his legs over so that he could lie down.

"Now i will be back in a second, i just need to go and get some stuff" and then she left the room. Trunks adjusted himself trying to get more comfotable. Within a few minutes Pan returned with bandages, a wash cloth and some cream.

"So you just couldn't wait to see me without a top again could you?" Trunks asked as Pan was filling up a bowl of warm water.

"Keep telling yourself that boxer-boy, and one day it may come true. But i wouldn't get my hopes up if i were you" Pan said turning around and placing the bowl next to Trunks' head.

"Oh come on Pan, you know that you want me" Trunks added, watching her get a wash cloth.

"Ooo yeah Trunks you really turn me on. I can't beleive i only just realised you when you were just sitting there the whole time" Pan said without any feeling at all, no tone.

"See, now don't you just feel much better now that it is out in the open?" Pan rolled her eyes and wet the cloth, then brought it over to the masive cut on Trunks chest. She wiped away the excess blood and then washed the cloth and brought it back to his chest and wiped it again making sure that nothing was in there.

"Come on, you just love touching my chest don't ya? I can see it in your eyes" He said leaning up to squint into Pan's eyes. Pan slamed Trunks head on the table so he wasn't looking up anymore. 

"You know what Trunks? Your right!" and Pan slaped his chest ontop of the wound. Trunks yelled out in pain. Pan grined evily. "Now will you shut the fuck up?" Trunks nodded in response. Pan put the cloth back in the bowl and reached for the cream. When she got it she looked at the cream and then back at Trunks, then the cream and Trunks again.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"This is a specialy made cream by Bulma for Sayajin wounds. It says that it is going to hurt a lot so i am gonna have to straddle you down" Pan explained. Last night she had no controll of what she was doing so she didn't know what she was going to do in this situation.

"Well it's fine with me" Trunks reassured her. Pan nodded and opened the cream and put some of the white cream on her hands and placed the lid back on with her other hand. She climbed onto the table and sat stradled ontop of him.

"This brings back a few memories of last night doesn't it?" Pan asked. Trunks was a little taken back seeing that she had just yelled at him for making those sort of remarks.

"Yeah it does" he agreed. Pan put her hand on his chest and started to rub the cream on the wound. Once the cream was off of her hand and on his chest, Pan got the bandages and told Trunks to sit up. Trunks sat up and Pan began to wrap the bandages around his body and fastened it with a bandage clip.

"How does that feel?" Pan asked

"It doesn't hurt yet" Trunks admitted

"Well it will in a minute" Pan warned treasingly

"What the hell is going on here!!??" came a voice from the kitchen door.

Oooooooooo, who is it?? Well it doesn't matter who, either way they are in some sort of troule aren't they? The only way to find out is to continue reading. Sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny but the next one will be!! Trust me! PLEASE REVIEW

See ya!


	10. wrong impressions part A

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER NINE

Wrong impressions

Hello everybody! How was all of your weeks? Mine was a compleate waste of time in my opinion. Anywho, THANK-YOU!!!! All of your reviews have been giving my ego a real boost, maybe not good for the people who live with me but for all of you i have been eger to write this chapter for all of you! You guys are in for a bit of fun!

Both Trunks and Pan yelled at the sudden voice from behind them. Pan spun her head around to the door and Trunks streached himeslf to look over Pan's shoulder.

"And you two yelled at me and Vegeta for having sex on the table and here you two are doing the exact same thing!!" Bulma yelled teasingly, also sounding very excited.

"What!? No, no, no, no, NO!" Pan said trying to find the right words in her defence but nothing seemed to come to mind, with the position that her and Trunks were in at the moment nothing would pursway Bulma to think that nothing was happening. Pan climbed off of Trunks and passed him his shirt.

"No what?" Bulma asked intreagued.

"No we weren't having sex on the table....." Trunks began saying before another figure came to the kitchen door.

"Who was having sex on the table?"

I am soooooooo sorry but i need all of your help again! I have no idea who the second person should be! i need your opinions on who would be the most effective.

VEGETA: would be angry at Trunks again and get another pounding

BRA: would tell Goten who will go apo at Trunks and most likely would tell Gohan

GOTEN: will have a yelling session in the kitchen and maybe wake everyone up.

GOHAN: could be over to see Bulma about buissness and be absolutally furious and bash the shit through Trunks and other things

So yeah tell me your thoughts on this matter because i am getting a head ache trying to think of the best way of doing this. ( I'm a great writter aint i? Can't even think of my own story! That's pretty sad ) 


	11. wrong impressions or the right one?

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER TEN

Wrong impression.....or the right one?

DISCLAIMER:…………..whatever.

Hey!! i'm back, and so is another chapter. Thanks for all of your help on the story, and opinions on who the second person should be, i even got reveiws saying that it should be Chi chi or Master Roshi. Those two didn't even come to mind so thank you, i am always up for suggestions on how to make the stroy better and more enjoyable. Well Bra won the vote so on with the story!!

WARNING: LEMON IS IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN BUGGING ME FOR IT.

"Who's having sex on the table?" came a sweet, knowing voice that blonged to Bra from the door. Trunks and Pan's faces became even more pail than what it was

"Trunks and Pan are" Bulma said in a happy tone.

"No we weren't!!" Trunks and Pan yelled together. 

"Sure, whatever you recon" Bra said teasingly

"Its true!" Pan yelled out in frustration.

"Fine Pan, but i still think that you just couldn't wait to jump my brother that you two decited to got right ahead and do it right here right now " Bra said trying to sound smart and placing her hands on her hips. Trunks was still on the table and all of a sudden a sharp, excruciating pain came from his chest and he clasped it with both of his hands and yelled out in pain. Pan spun her head around to face Trunks and she immediately hovered over the top of him and straddled him back down again and applied pressure to his wound which made it hurt even more.

"Told you that it would hurt in a minute" Pan said in a gentle tone half giggling.

"Y...yyy...you sure did" Trunks said also half giggling but the other half was coughing. Then Bra spoke up again trying to provoke them.

"See, told you mum! She just couldn't wait to jump him! Pan doesn't even care that were in here" this got Pan furious.

"BRA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ME AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE AND HAVEN'T DONE!!!" Pan yelled as her ki flared, but she made sure that she didn't go to high to make Goten wonder what is happening and come down stairs. But Bra took that little speech of Pan's totally the wrong way.

"You have no idea what me and your brother have and haven't done??" she asked sounding interested. "So Pan, do tell the rest of the group, what you have you done with my brother, besides the lap dance from last night, because we all know about that!" Bra blurted out before she knew what she was saying.

"Pan gave Trunks a lap dance?" Bulma asked wondering why everyone knew about this and she didn't.

"Mum your still in here? Get out!!" Bra said almost yelling at her.

"Ok, ok i'm going, i'm going!" and with that Bulma left the room off to find her husband to ask if knew anything about this 'lap dance'. Trunks howled out in pain once again as Pan began to press harder onto his chest as her anger got higher and higher at Bra.

"Oooo sorry Trunks, i would take the pressure off but if i do it will take longer to heal, and i'm sure that your looking forward to work tomorrow" Pan said gentaly and became sarcastic during the second half. Trunks' laugh was short and cut off by coughs.

"HA! That's a laugh, Trunks not wanting to miss work, this guy only goes to work to fly out of the window!!" Bra joked, but it sent Pan over the edge.

"BRA!!?? Your shitt'n me! Will you just piss off!!??" Pan yelled at her best friend as she looked over her shoulder to see her face. Bra had never been more offended in her life.

"Fine!! Fuck his brains out for all i care!! Anyway it wouldn't be much of an improvement, he would still be the same old guy who goes around fucking every single or married attractive female in the whole fucking country!!" and with that said Bra swung the door open and slamed it shut behind her in a fit of anger. Pan turned back to look at Trunks, he was a little pail._ Being on a hard table wouldn't help him at all._ Pan thought.

"Trunks?" Pan quietly asked leaning in closer to him just in case he couldn't here."I'm gonna use IT to take you up to your room, alright? it will be a lot more comfy than here"

"A..aaa...alright" he replied in a croaky voice and nodded. Pan placed her middle and index finger to her forhead and used IT to Trunks bed. Pan was still onto of Trunks applying pressure to his chest, and slowly she began to release her hands, but she continued to stay where she was.

"Does that feel any better" she asked with her head tilted to the side and her hair falling over her face, which she brushed away with her hand. Trunks' head nodded and he slowly began to smile. Trunks opened his eyes and saw Pan sitting ontop of his middle section._ i like her there_ Trunks thought to himself. Once again Pan began to feel uncontrollabel affection towards Trunks, he just stared up at her continuing to smile.

"I actually felt better a while ago, but i just enjoyed having you there" Trunks was waiting for the slap across the face but it never came, she just still stared at him in that cute way. Trunks was a little comfused as why she hadn't hit him yet.. "Pan? Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Not today Boxer boy.....unless you want me to?"

"No, it's alight!" He quikly replied

"Good because there is something else that i want to do" Pan said as the affection grew bigger. Pan lent down on Trunks' body and kissed him, tounge and all. Trunks kissed back, letting his affections take over his body. Trunks pulled his lips off of Pan's and rolled her over so that he was no ontop of her, he slowly began to trail kisses down her neak, then to her collar bone and finally on her chest. Pan let a moan escape from her mouth as she let Trunks roam her body, it was now that they both realised that they were supposed to be mates, they were just too stubborn to admit it, and at the same time the animal instincts left their bodies leaving themsleves to controll what was going to happen. Trunks lifted his head up to look at Pan feeling that they were both back to normal, Pan smiled back and she pulled his face to hers and pashionatly kissed him. Pan began to sit up as did Trunks trying not to head butt her, they sat up almost body to body, Pan's legs wrapped around Trunks' waist. Trunks reached for the bottom of Pan's shirt and lifted it over her head, leaving her in her bra, now Pan didn't have a shirt to take off of Trunks but she did have some bandages, which she slowly removed as Trunks looked down on her. Once all of the bandages were gone you could see that the wound was also, Pan ran her hand down over his abs where the cut was 5 minutes ago and followed through down to the top of his training pants. Pan glanced up to Trunks with a grin on her face as she slid her hand under his boxers and onto his pinis which was already erect.

"My, aren'y we an anxious boy?" Pan asked teasingly

"Mmmmmmhhhhhmmmmm" Trunks moaned out under Pan's touch, but then he just had to mention something. "It's been at least a week"

"Gee's Trunks! You realy know how to spoil a moment don't you!?" Pan asked angrily removing her hand and getting off of the bed. Trunks grabbed her wrist before it was out of reach, making her turn around to face him.

"Sorry" he appologised and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Pan smiled at him and walk back over to the bed, she knelt down and kissed him hard making him lay down once again. Trunks ran his hands through Pan's hair while she ran her hands through his, Trunks rolled Pan over again so that he was on top. He took his hands out of her hair and down her back to the top of her pants, he sat up in between her legs and un-did them then pulled then off of her body showing her perfectly toned legs and the orange underwear. 

"Orange still your favourite colour?" Trunks asked teasingly.

"Better beleive it" Pan answered back in a seductive tone and she pulled off of Trunks' pants revealing black silky boxers and a huge bulge coming out of it. Pan couldn't beleive what she was seeing, he was................masive. Pan looked up at Trunks with her mouth open in disbeleif.

"Just showing off what my father gave me" Trunks said in which was supposed to be a turn on.

"Eww, Trunks!" Pan squealed out.

"Ohhhhh, right. Sorry, I will just shut up now ok?" Trunks said feeling a little dumb.

"You better" Pan warmed and she ripped ( Not literatly ) the boxers off of his body leaving him there in all his glory. Trunks watched as Pan removed her bra with one hand and very quickly. _How do females do that? She hads got to teach me._ Trunks thought as he took of Pan's orange underwear leaving her naked on his bed. He lay down ontop of her planting kisses from her navel, up to her chest where he stopped and massaged her breasts with his mouth, gentaly sucking making Pan moan out in pleasure. Trunks lifted his head to stare at Pan who was panting and had her eyes closed and a smile on her face, he moved his body up and kissed her forhead, Pan opened her eyes to stare up at Trunks. In his eyes she could see that he was getting her approval, she nodded and in return he nodded back. Pan opened her legs letting Trunks enter her, he got into position between her legs and slowly began to push is member into her, she was tight and this triggered in Trunks' head that she had said in the car.

THE OTHER DAY IN THE CAR, ON THE WAY TO CC

"Trunks don't start that on me. How the fuck would you feel if you couldn't remember your life?" you could tell that she was getting upset.

"Thing shappen for a reason" he said a bit more softly.

"Well some things are supposed to be unforgetable. Like your first time. Hell i don't even know if i have had a first time!!"

"Ummmm, Pan? You do realise your pretty tight?" Trunks asked

"Of coase i realise, i can sorta feel it! Well it means that i am either a virgin or that it has been a while"

"Do you want me to stop?" Trunks questioned, he would normally continue and not bother asking if a different girl was tight but Pan was different, she was his mate.

"No" was all that she said and he began to push himself further and further into her until he came to the barrier which meant that she was a virgin. He hesitated for a second before looking down at Pan who's eyes were filled with want ans need, he put his lips onto hers as he thrusted into her and breaking the barrier. Silent tears ran down Pan's face as the imence pain shot through her body, the kiss muffling the screams emmiting from her mouth. Trunksdrew back and thrusted into her again and agin as the pain slowly began to fade and be replaced by pleasure. Faster and faster Trunks went in and out of her trying his hardest to rid the pain, Pan's body was now in full pleasure and she wraped her legs around his waist so that he could go deeper inside of her. Pan raked her fingers down Trunks back as he began to push harder and harder making the pleasure almost too much, both bodies had never felt like this before in their entire lives as they both began to reach their maximum. Just as they both felt that they couldn't go any longer, Trunks found one last bit of energy andwent faster and harder sending them both to their maximum. Pan moaned out loudly as Trunks released and he bit her at the base of the neakdrawing blood and suking gentaly, once again sending waves of pain through Pan's body and in return she bit him back. Both colapsed nest to eachother and were panting as if there was no tomorrow. 

"Th....thank-you" Trunks panted out as he turned to face Pan next to him.

"Thanks for what?" Pan asked, if anything she should be thanking him. Trunks sat up and leaned against the wall.

"That was the best sex that i have ever had, you see...human's they can't take our full extent." Trunks explained. Hearing those words it triggered something in Pan's memory.

"W...what did you just say?" Pan huffed out.

"Humans, they can't handle our full extent. Their just plain weak" Trunks repeated, looking at Pan confused, her face looked puzzled and angry.

"I have to go'" Pan said as she climbed out of the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go and see somone" Pan spat at him. Trunks was a little shocked to say the least, so he just sat there and watched Pan slam the door shut behind her.

"Come on Goten!! Spill it! You just can't just say 'the day that Pan left, her and Trunks had a fight' and not tell me!!" Bra screamed at Goten as he huddled on her bed scared as hell.

"Watch me!!"

"No sex for a whole month!!" Bra threatened.

"Ok so this is what happened" Goten started. "Trunks wanted to have sex with Pan because humans can't handle our full exten" He began.

"Tell me about it!" Bra sighed out.

So there you have it! Everything is starting to come out and Pan is not happy at all.........................but wait there is more suprises on the way!! Pan has some thinking to do and infomation to find out, and what happens when a blonde and a red head have a little meeting with Pan?? Only one way to find out. PLEASE REVEIW!! thank to all that have been


	12. a perfect plan

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A perfect plan

DISCLAIMER: mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmm, you all know it.

Hello, how is everyone? Sorry about the lemon, i can't stay serious for that long. Anyway, you probly just want to read the fic so i will leave you to it............but first i would like to say that this chapter isn't going be that funny, but EVERYTHING comes out, so now wouldn't be a smart time to stop reading!!!

One other thing i have had a few questions regaring 'the game' in the earlier chapters, I made that game up all myself and so it doesn't exist at all.

"Well, Trunks knew that Pan liked him, and i think that he was goting to use it to his own advantage i suppose" Goten said rubbing his head trying to remember it all correctly.

"And then what happened?" Bra asked taking in every detail so that she could tell Pan what had happened to make her leave. Bra was trying extreamly hard not to go and bash the shit through her brother right now.

"As he was telling me this, he wan't putting it in a very nice way i might add, both of us didn't notic Pan standing at the door listening on the convosation. When he had finished i was flying over the desk to try and kill him but Pan flared her ki and we both stopped because we were in shock. Anyway, Pan said that she could never forgive him and she ran out the door and he followed" Goten said as if he was getting into it all, he seemed angry.

"And then what happened?" Bra egged on.

"I don't know!" Goten said as if she already knew.

"Why hell not?!"

"Because!!..........................i was too shocked to follow" Goten said sounding ashamed.

"YOU WERE TOO SHOCKED TO FOLLOW!!!???" Bra repeated in disbeleif, and she began to walk over to the door.

"Bra, where are you doing?" Goten squeaked.

"Out" was all she said

"You can't tell anyone that i told you" Goten said sounding serious.

"Don't worry, i won't" Bra said very sarcasticaly as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Thanks honey!" Goten called out.

Pan ran around town looking for a lady that she had finaly remembered, and another 'lady' that she bumped into just yesturday. Soon she came to her destination, the shopping mall _Now if i were a dumb blonde where would i be?...................shoes!_ Pan thought to herself as she walked in through the glass automatic doors entering her worst nighmare, but then again the shopping mall was nothing compared to her life at the moment. On her way to the mall she had heard one of the last things that she wanted to hear. Pan had thought that now being bonded to the guy was bad enough but now......

ON THE WAY TO THE MALL

Pan ran trying to get to the mall as quickly as possible. She began to get thursty and she saw a water fountain in the park on the other side of the road, she crossed and got in line behind a small boy and his mother. The boy was looking up at the sky with a confused look on his face, and before long he was tugging at his mums pants.

"Mmmmmuuuuuuummmmmm? Why is the moon still out?"

"Well, i suppose that it isn't sleepy yet, wow is a pretty big full moon isn't it?" Hearing those few words Pan spun her head around and up to the sky to see a full moon.

"No moon no baby...............full moon, full baby" Pan whispered is disbeleif.

__

How could i have been so fucking thick??!!!! Pan mental scolded herself. Then her hearing picked up the sound of a familliar annoying voice.

"I thought i told you!!!!!! RED SHOES!!" Pan ran into the shoe store that she heard Marrons voice coming from, and sure enough there seh was screaming her head off at the clerk, who looked strangely familliar.

"Marron!" Pan called out.

"What the hell do you want?" Marron spat out, giving Pan a death glare.

"I have come to ask for your help" Pan reluctantly said

"Right, whatever you recon"

"We will both get what we want" Pan said half singing. She knew that, that would get her attention.

"Really?"

"Sure, of coarse with Amanda here" Pan said placing her hand on the clerks shoulder.

"M...me?" Amanda stuttered out

"Sure, why not?" Pan asked

"Well first of all i don't even know who you are, and it sounds that your planning revenge or something." Amanda pointed out

"Trust me, we know eachother and you definatly want to be a part of this. And on the record, were not planning revenge" Pan said looking over to Marron and then back over to a shocked Amanda.

"I will have to think about it"

"Great!!" Pan exclaimed

Trunks finally decided to go down to breakfast, he was pretty hungry after his 'work-out' this morning. When he reached the kitchen Goten was the only one down.

"Hey Goten, where is everyone?" Trunks questioned while walking over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Don't look in there, there is nothing. I have already cheacked. And about five minutes ago Bra left to go somewhere..................She didn't come and see you did she?" Goten asked quite nervous.

"No, why would she?" Trunks asked half laughing

"Oh, i don't know" he answered quickly and looking around the room to try and find somethinfg to look at.

"Where is mum, have you seen her?"

"No, but did you hear thumping before a little while ago?"

"T...thumping? Trunks asked nervously, the last thing he needed was Goten knowing about him and Pan being together.

"Yeah, it actually stopped just before you came down............................hey man, your glowing." Goten pointed out sounding fasinated, but Goten noticing him glowing wasn't good.

"G..ggglowing? What do you mean by glowing exactly?" Trunks asked

"Well your skin seems like it is glowing like it always looks after you have sex, you know, that type of glowing?"

"Oh right, am i really?"

"Yeah, but that is impossible because really the only person that you would legaly be able to screw is...................is" Goten turned his head slightly to his best freind and glared at him from the side. "Pan" he whispered out.

"Goten before you bash the shit through me, i think that you should know that it was out of pure love and that we are now mates and bonded"

"Well good for you, now you can't bash the shit through me for being bonded to Bra" Goten said sounding extramly releaved. 

"Your not angry?" Trunks couldn't beleive his ears, so he started to walk in closer and take a seat at the table.

"Well yeah................" hearing those words and not wanting to hear the rest Trunks jumped out of his seat and began to bolt out of the door."............but there is nothing that i can do about it, and i know that Pan wouldn't have done it if she really didn't love you, unless....................you raped her.........." Goten continued not knowing that Trunks had left the room and was already on the other side of CC hiding. "Rape? Trunks last lay was a week ago so he would be horny as hell!" Goten mumbled to himself still sitting on the kitchen table all by himself."TRUNKS!!!???" Goten yelled and began to chase after him.

Bra was beginning to loose her mind, she couldn't find Pan anywhere._ i should have learned how to do a ki shearch and not just how to fly, it would have been a SHIT load better._ Bra yelled at herself for being so damb lazy about her heritage, so now she was doing it the 'human' way of finding people.............running around town to try and find them getting all sweatty. Bra turned down the street on her left, this street mainly consisted of cafes and resteraunts._ i really don't think that Pan would be down here._ and Bra was about to go down a different street when her Saiyan hearing heard something.

"Oh my God Pan! You are a ginius!!"

"Thank-you Amanda, Marron what do you think?"

"As long as you get me that ring and matching neaklace,.............sure, it's a good plan"

"Good, then we all have a deal then?" Pan asked

"Deal" Marron and Amanda agreed.

"Perfect!" Pan said. Bra didn't know what the hell was going on, but she was going to find out, and also find out why she wasn't involved in this 'perfect plan'.

"Hey Pan!" Bra called out as she casually walked over to the table.

"Oh, ummm, hi Bra" Pan was shocked to say the least to see Bra this early in the morning out and about. Bra reached the table and sat down next to Amanda.

"So, what ya all talkin' about?" Bra asked looking around the table.

"Do you think that we should tell her?" Pan asked the other two, in return they both shrugged their shoulders. "Ok, ummmm, you see this morning me and Trunks ummm, we sorta..............you know" Pan said feeling extreamly uncomfortable.

"You screwed my brother!!!!????So that 's what all of that banging was about! I thought that mum and dad were at it again!" Bra yelled out cause she couldn't beleive what she had just fucking heard, but unfourtunatly for Pan a lot of people had heard and began to stop and talk.

"Bra! Keep it down" Pan yelled under her breath

"But Pan, if you had any idea what i have just found out you would go and kill the funking barsard" Bra said defencivly.

"I am finding it very hard not to at the moment" Pan said clenching her fists

"You know?" Bra asked. Pan nodded her head.

"But i really love him, we are now mates and bonded so the only thing that i want to know is if he is still the same person he was, or if he really changed" Pan explained "That's what the plan is for"

"Are you fucking serious?! Of coarse he is still the same!"

"I am not too sure"

"Well, if you really think so, i will be glad to help you out"  
"Thanks Bra, we could get as much help as we can"

"But just as well that your not pregnant, other wise this could get messy" Amanda said half laughing.

"Yeah good thing" Pan said nervously half laughing, she didn't want anyone to know that she really was, she was just hoping that Bra didn't look up at that moment. Luckily she didn't.

"Well shall we begin?" Marron asked excited

"You really want to do your part don't ya?" Amanda asked eyeing Marron almost jumping out of her seat.

"No, why would you say that?" Marron asked nervously looking everywhere except at Pan, Bra or Amanda.

"Because your doing that" Pan laughed out

"Well actually i am trying to figure out where that smell is coming from, can anyone else smell that?" Marron asked smelling the air.

"Actually i can, what is that?" Amanda asked also sniffing the air. Bra shifted nervously in her seat.

"Sorry" Bra squeacked out "I had to run here, and i didn't have any time to put deodorant on" everyone burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!!" Bra screamed out. "Is anyone gonna tell me this perfect plan or not?" it took a while for everyone to get themselves together.

"Well it won't begin till tonight and that is where you come into the story" Pan began.

LATER ON IN THE DAY, AROUND 5:30..................

Pan walked up the driveway to her parents home, she breathed in and out heavily before knocking on the door and entering.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Pan called out as she entered the kitchen and placed her overnight bag on the table.

"Pan, honey is that you?" came Videls voice from the living room. Pan followed through to see her parents sitting on the couch watching the TV together.

"Hey Pan, i thought that you were staying over at the Breifs for a few nights?" Gohan asked 

"Well i came to spend a night with my parents, you haven't got any plans going on do you?"

"No, you can stay here" Gohan answered sounding very happy to have his little girl back.

"Great! Because i wanted to tell you that i got my whole emory back!"

"Oh honey that's fantastic!!" Videl yelled out and got off of the couch and gave Pan a hug.

"Trust me it isn't that wonderful" Pan said under her breath so that no one would hear, but unfortunatly Gohan did.

__

OK Bra should begin any moment................ Pan thought to herself as she got butterflies in her stomach.

Bra entered the fround door to her home and looked around to see if she could find Goten anywhere._ Alright, find Goten and get him out of here at around 7:00, at 7:15 Marron arrives and the plan begins_ Bra eivily thought as she slowly made her way up the stairs to try and find Goten. She went from room to room looking for her mate, after about 45 minutes of searching Bra finally found him on his hands and knees crawling around the floor looking in under a bed in one of the many guset rooms.

"What are you doing?" Bra questioned. Goten got startled and bumped his head on the bed, and turned his head around to face Bra, and placed his finger to his lips.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh"

"No! Don't you ssssssshhhhhhhhh me!! What the hell are you doing?" Bra asked placing her hands on her hips. Goten sat up and crossed his legs.

"I am trying to find Trunks"

"Under a bed?"

"He has been hiding from me all day! i can't find him anywhere, he is surpressing his ki"

"All day? Why?"

"Because he raped Pan and i am going to kill him"

"He didn't rape Pan! If he did try to, she would have bashed the shit out of him before he even touched her" Bra reasoned. Goten crossed his arms over his chest and gave a thinking look.

"Maybe" he finally answered

"Where did you get that idea from anyway?"

"I....i really don't remember"

"I am actually bonded to you?"

"Hey! That's not very nice" Goten sooked

"Oh come on, you know that i love you"

"Yep" and he jumped up and pinned Bra down onto the grownd and began to kiss her all over her face. Bra was laughing her head off and kissed him back. After a few minutes they both stopped and sat up.

"You wanna go out tonight?" Bra asked hoping that he would say yes.

"OK, seeing that it is the last day of the weekend and i have to go to work tomorrow"

"Goten? You don't work" Bra pointed out.

"Oh yeah"

"Come on lets go and get ready" Bra said and got up off of the ground

"Hey Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell that?" Goten asked sniffing the air

"SHIT!" Bra cursed out

"No, it isn't that" Goten said still sniffing the air. Bra huffed out in frustration and left the room to go and have a shower and get ready, and she left the room leaving Goten to his sniffing.

"Be ready in 45 alright?" Bra called back.

"Yeah" Goten called out still on the floor smelling the air.

45 MINUTES LATER-AT 7:00

Bra was dressed up in a halter-neack black leather dress, and leather boot to match she also had her hair up in a high ponytail. 

"Goten?" Bra called out trying to find where he was._ he better not be where i think he is_ Bra thought and walked into the room that she found him in when he was looking for Trunks, and sure enough there he was still on the ground sniffing the air.

"What the hell are you still doing here!?" Bra yelled at him.

"I am trying to figure what this smell is, you have no idea how frustrating this is"

"I have a fair idea" Bra grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the door.

"You look pretty" 

"Thanks"

"Why are you dressed up?" Goten asked as he was beign dragged across the foyer. Bra dropped him on the ground.

"Please tell me your not serious! You have forgotten?!" Bra yelled

"Ummm, will you be angry if i said yes?" Goten squeaked out

"YES!!"

"Well then, no i haven't forgotten" Bra huffed out angrily and Goten got up off of the ground.

"Give me 2 secs" he pleaded and ran up the stairs and came down a minute later in black leather pants, and a grey button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up and combat boots.

"Now are you ready?" Bra asked

"Yep" and they both left the house. _ Now it is all up to you Marron, please don't fuck this up._

Trunks lay at the bottom of the laundry basket at the other end of the house, he poked his head up, he had just felt Goten leave the house with Bra._ Thank Dende! i thought that he was never gonna stop hunting me. _ And Trunks climbed out of the laundry basket and up to the hallway and down to the kitchen, he hadn't eaten at all today and he was starving, not to mention thirsty. As he made his way to the kitchen a thought hit him._ Where is Pan? I haven't seen her all day.............well accept for this morning_ Trunks slightly laughed at the memory. When he finally made it to the door of the kitchen the frount door bell rang_ Who the hell could that be?_ Trunks walked over to the door and opened it to Marron in a tight red dress and a pair of what looked like new red heals

"Marron"

"Trunks"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to appologise" Marron said as she walked past him rather closly, close enough so that he could smell her perfume and get intoxicated.

"A...appologise?" Trunks stuttered out.

"Not to you silly" Marron giggled out and looked at him from over her shoulder. "To Pan" she continued to say as she disappeared into the lounge room to the right of the entrance. Trunks closed the door and followed her into the lounge where she was sitting down on the couch

"Well Pan isn't here at the moment so if you don't mind......." Trunks began

"If you don't mind i think that i might stay a while to see if she turns up, i really feel bad about yesturday" MArron cut in

"Sure if you really want to" Trunks replied and took a seat on the recliner.

"So your looking good" Marron began

"Thanks, so do you" Trunks replied _Come on Trunks, offer me something to drink, i am nervous as hell over here._ "Do you want anything to drink while your waiting?" Trunks asked._ Bingo_ Marron thought

"Ummm, yeah alright, thanks" and Trunks left the room and went to the kitchen to get the glasses and drink. A few seconds later Trunks returned and marron stood up to help him.

Pan was out on the frount lawn of her parents house worried sick about what Trunks would do and hoping that Bra remembers that they have to stay well away from CC and that they have to stay at Goten's house tonight._ i wish that i could hear his thoughts, but we can't till the bond is fully developed. Why the fuck am i so worried? I know that he will tell me in the morning when i pay him a visit, or won't he? Great, now i don't know what i think!_

"Pan?" Gohan called out over the lawn.Pan turned around and watched her father walk over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Pan are you sure?" Gohan asked sounding worried

"Yeah.........well no actually" Pan admitted

"I know, i heard you before in the lounge room before" Pan stayed silent. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Well i would be lieing to you if i said that, that was ok but ok" and with that he began to walk back inside. "Better come inside soon, it's starting to get a little chilly"

"Sure"

"So what have you been up to today?" Trunks asked as he passed Marron a glass of red wine, which Marron greatfully acctepted. 

"Oh, umm nothing much" Marron was looking at Trunks' shirt, there was something sticking out of the front pocket. Marrron squinted at it and then began to laugh out loud realising what it was.

"What? What is it? Why are you laughing at me?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Y..y...what is that in yo....your front pocket?" Marron giggled out. Trunks looked at her as if she were made but then looked down, indeed there was something there, reluctantly Trunks pulled it out and looked at it. To his horror it was a G-string and the thing that made it even worse was that on the front was written 'BIG V'.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Trunks screamed out an dthrew it across the room and wiped his hands on the chair. Marron was laughing her head off and was almost falling off of her seat. Trunks grabbed the bottle of wine and sculled it down in no time at all._ Great!! this is going exactly to plan, no to do my part_ Marron thought to herself and seductivly walked over to a no drunk Trunks and sat on his lap facing him.

"Trunks? I really miss you" she whispered into his ear

"How can you? i'm right here?" he groggly replied

"No not that way, this way" and Marron placed her hand down his pants and began to massage his pinis.

Pan was laying in bed and looking out of the window, she couldn't sleep, she just had this feeling that something was wrong. She was about to get dressed and fly over to CC but stoped herself_ no don't do this Pan, it is just the instincts of the bond that's all. You know that Marron is making out with him,.......well hopefully not, and so you want to go over there and rip that pretty blonde head off of her body that's all_ And Pan turned over and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

Alright i know that i say that this won't be up till next week but there is just too much to put into just one chapter, so the second half will be up next week! 

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: Something went wrong with the plan and this leaves Pan devistated, heart brocken, what will happen to the unborn child of Pan and Trunks that nobody knows about? And how evil is Marron really? 

Please reveiw after reading. 


	13. secrets are out

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER TWELVE

A perfect plan gone wrong

Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ

hey! how are all of you going? Sorry that i put the warning up and then the very next day post up the next chapter, but i thought that i had wrote enough for one chapter, so i thought that i will leave everything else for the next chapter. Thank-you for all of your wonderful reveiws.

NEXT MORNING

Trunks walked in through the doors of CCHQ at around 9:00 on Monday morning. For once in his entire career he was on time, and happy at the same time. As he turned the corner to his office doors, his normal secritary wasn't there but instead there was a pretty red head who seemed strangely familliar. Trunks walked up to the desk 

"Hello Mr Breifs"

"Hello, where is Janis this morning?" Trunks asked while going through his mail that Amanda had just pass to him.

__

Try locked up unconsious in a broom closet on the floor below us "Umm, she called in sick and i am just a replacement" Amanda lied

"Oh alright, have we met before? You seem so familliar"

__

You bet i seem familliar, you back stabbing, son of a ..........."No i don't beleive so sir" Amanda replied sweetly.

"Oh well then it is nice to meet you" and Trunks started through his door to his office.

"Nice to meet you too" Amanda called after him. Amanda quickly picked up the phone and dialed Pan at CC, after a few rings Pan answered

"Hello, Amanda?" Pan whispered into the phone

"Yeah, i just rang to say that he juat came in and he seemed to be in a very happy mood"

"Thanks Amanda"

"No problem, look i gotta go, somebody is coming but i just want you to know that he will tell you"

"I hope that your right, see ya"

"Bye" Amanda hung the phone up and made it look like that she was doing work, just as a man came around the corner. This wasn't any ordinary man, Amanda remembered him from when she worked here. His name was Dale, one of Trunks' best mates who worked on the floor below in shipping.

"Hello, my name is Dale and you are cute" Dale said as he lent his elbow in the desk.

"Dale, how may i be of service to you?" Amanda asked

"Well you can start at my dick and work your way up if you really want to" 

"If that is your idea of a pick up line, you really haven't got any idea about women then do you?" Amanda questioned.

"Look is Trunks in?" Dale asked pissed off

"One second please" Amanda said sweetly, and she pressed a button on the intercome that said 'speak'. "Sir there is a Dale here for you, should i send him in?"

"Yes thanks" Trunks replied. Amanda let go of the button,

"You may go in"

"Thanks" and Dale stormed in through the door and shutting it behind him.

"Hey Dale take a seat" Trunks offered and Dale took a seat opposite.

"Hey Trunks who is the new bitch?"

"Oh she is just a replacement, Janis has called in sick"

"I don't like her" 

"Why, because she didn't respond to one of your lame pick up lines?" Trunks teased

"Shut up! Those pick up lines are gold, anyway that isn't the reason why i am here."

"Well do tell"

"Word on the street is that you have gotten yourself a fuck buddie" Trunks shifted nervously in his seat. "Soooooooo, come on who is she?"

"Her name is Pan, and she isn't a fuck buddie, we happen to be soul mates" Dale began to laugh.

"Sure Trunks! You can't stay on one girl even if your life depended on it!!"

"That's true, because i screwed a differet girl the very same day" Trunks said sounding ashamed of himself.

"See what did i tell ya!"

"Look, if Pan ever found out she would skin me alive..............or blow mw to peices, either way is a painful way to go"

"So your not gonna tell her?" Dale questioned

"What Pan don't know whon't hurt her" Trunks replied

"Trunks, you womanizer you" Dale laughed out

ONE WEEK LATER..............

Pan, Amanda and Bra all sat at the very same cafe that they were at a week ago, but Marron had to go on a trip to go and see her parents.

"Well at least she did her part before she had to go" Bra pointed out

"Yeah, i suppose, but still it would have been better if she saw the look on his face" Pan said sadly. it had been on full week and still Trunks had said nothing, and now Pan was going to go and comfront him today about it.

"I can't beleive that he hasn't said one word to you about it" Amanda said while staring down at her cup of coffee in her hands. pan couldn't beleive it either, this trust thing that she had thought of worked well, a little too well for her likeing for now she knew what Trunks was really like.

"Well ladies, shall we?"Bra asked

"I am as ready now as i will ever be" Pan sighed out.

All three of them were standing outside of Trunks' office they looked at eachother and nodded, Amanda went to her desk and pressed the 'speak' button on the intercome.

"Sir there is a lady out here wanting to see you"

"Send her in" came Trunks voice. Pan turned around to look at her two best friends, both gave her a good luck hug before she opened the doors and walked in.

"Oh hey honey how are you?" Trunks greeted when he saw Pan enter the room.

"Don't you honey me" Pan warned. "Trunks, i need you to be honest with me. Can you do that for one fucking second in your entire life!?" Pan asked yelling at him.

"Wow, Pan a..are you alright?"

"Sure, may i sit down?" Pan asked but took a seat before he could answer. Trunks took a seat in his own chair.

"What did you want to see me about?" Trunks asked

"Well we really haven't seen each other since Sunday morning, and i just wanted to know what you have been up to"

"Well i have done work mainly"

"Well, i have found how to do this little trust test between lovers, and i was wondering if you wanted to do it"

"Actually i have someone coming in any second, but i can do it after"

"Too bad Trunks you have already failed" Pan said glaring at him. At that moment Dale burst through the door,

"Hey Trunks, oh i see you have Marron here" Dale said without even thinking to ask if it really was. Dale walked up behind Pan with a grin on his face "I heard that you were quite a good fuck for our friend Trunks here on Sunday, 3-4 times in one night, wow that's gotta hurt" All the time Pan was glarign at Trunks who was trying to signal for him to stop it, eventually he caught on. "Please don't tell me that you rname is Pan" Dale squeaked out.

"You better beleive it" Pan said not taking her eyes off of Trunks.

"Trunks i'm fired arn't i?"

"Yes" Trunks huffed out, and Dal eran out of the room before Pan dropped a bomb shell on Trunks.

"Now as i was saying, you have already done the trust test and you failed. You see Trunks, after we had sex you said somethind that triggered my memory and i remembered everything. But because i loved you, i wanted to see if you were still the same fucked up barstard that i ran away from.So this is what i did, i ran around town trying to find Marron and a woman that i hardly remembered, luckily i found them both in the same shopping place" Pan started. Trunks sat in his seat scared to move at all.

"Pan i.."

"Shove it Trunks, i am not finished yet" Pan spat out

"OK"

"Now this is where what we came up with,i would stay at mum and dad's for the night, Bra would get Goten out of the house leaving you all by yourself, Amanda, your old secritary would come and replace your new secritary who had fallen 'sick' and watch over you,ten minutes later Marron shows up and she seduces you to make out but obviously you two went a little further than planed which just COMPLEATLY MAKES YOU EVEN MORE OF A FUCKED UP DICK HEAD THAN I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT!!!! Then the rest was all up to you, you see we figured that the longer you took to to tell me the less you thought of me, and seeing that i had to comfront you because i was loosing my fucking mind, you don't give a shit about me" and with that said and out of the way Pan got up and out of the seat and began to walk out of the door before the tears that threatened to fall came out. Trunks jumped out of his seat and grabbed Pan's hand.  
"Pan please let me try to explain" Trunks pleaded. Pan turned around to face him, no matter how much she tried she couldn't help but love him_ stupid fucked up bond_ she thought.

"Yes i did have sex with Marron"

"That back stabbing bitch!!"

"But we were both drunk, we didn't know what was happening"  
"That doesn't change a thing Trunks!!" Pan said starting to yell but kept her ki down not wanting anyone to think that anyhting was wrong.

"Pan! Please, you have to trust me!!"

"TRUST YOU??!! I THINK THAT YOU HAVE FAILED THAT PART OF OUR RELATIONSHIP!!"

"Pan calm down, please?"  
"Trunks just to let you know that i have a little secret of my own, so i just think that i should tell you that i am pregnant "

"What?" Trunks asked surprised and a wave of even more guilt came over him.

"Yeah!! You heard right, B.A.B.Y. Trunks i am fucking pregant!!"

"Wha? H...how?"

"oh please spare me" Pan sighed out

"P..Pan i...iii i used protection"

"A load of good that would have made!! The night before was a full moon and it was still out in the morning, oh but don't worry you screwed that sleaze the night after so she won't be pregnant. I am the lucky one" Pan said sarcasticly

"Pan i swear on my life that i didn't know what the hell was happening, i was wasted!!" Trunks pleaded 

"Trunks i really don't want to hear this because i know that i will just end up falling in love with you all over again and get myself hurt" Pan said as the tears that she had been holding back for so long fell down her face.

"Pan, what would it take for you to forgive me?" Trunks whispered as he bagan to feel the pain that Pan was going through.

"Trunks there is nothing that you can do, i can never forgive you. I am sorry" Pan whispered back and she ran out of the door leaving Trunks all by himself in his office.

__

Pan, what have i done? Trunks knew that their bond had grown to now allow him to feel what she feels and all that she felt was pain, in her heart, but just then a even worse pain began to grow in his stomach._ The baby_

"PAN!!!" Trunks called out and ran out of his office and to the right and down the stairs where Pan lay unconcious with Bra and Amanda trying to pick Pan up off of the ground.

Trunks knew there and then that the baby was in grave trouble.

Once again i lied, next chapter up before it is supposed to be. 

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: is the baby ok and will Trunks and pan ever get back together? This will most likely be the last chapter so i hope you will read the ending.

Please reveiw!!


	14. it never existedor did it?

IT NEVER EXISTED

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

It never existed................or did it?

DISCLAIMER: unfortunatly no, no i don't.

Hey! here is the last chapter : ( but my next story will be starting up next weekend, maybe even before then. don't forget to cheack it out ( The pain that you put me through) Someone asked me in a review, because Bra and Goten are together and Trunks and Pan were together, would that have been inbreeding? No, it is only inbreeding if you are blood related, so yeah if it was there are a few fics out there that have inbreeding in it.

Trunks ran down the stairs as fast as he could to get to Pan.

"Pan, are you alright? Talk to me!" Trunks paniced, and took her head into his lap.

"Trunks she is fucking unconcious, she can't hear or speak to you" Bra said irritated at her brother. He looked down at his mate in his lap, he felt so guilty that he just wanted to kill himself._ It's all my fult_ Trunks thought to himself

*_You fucking bet it is, now get the hell outa my head!!*_ came Pan's voice out of nowhere

__

*Pan? Is that you?*

*No, it's Dende* came a very sarcastic voice

__

*Oh, hey Dende* Trunks thought disappointed

__

*Gees, you are thick! of coarse it is me, but don't talk to me Trunks, you really hurt me, and now you have hurt our baby too* Pan said angrily

__

*Me? How?* Turnks thought but it didn't get through, Pan had compleatly blocked him out. "Shit!" Trunks cursed out and picked up Pan's limp body and ran the rest of the way out of the building before tacking off into the sly and flying off to home where Bulma was, leaving Bra and Amanda all by themselves to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Bra, what just happened to your brother? He just spaced out" Amanda asked while picking herself off of the ground and offering her hand out to Bra, which she accepted and stood up.

"They are now fully bonded" Bra said looking in the direction in whitch Trunks had just ran with Pan in hand.

"They are fully what?" Amanda asked really confused.

"Oh ummm ahhh nothing, yeah nothing" Bra answered quickly almost giving off her heritage to a human, happy with her answer Bra ran off after Trunks.

__

What the hell was that? Shit they are all a wierd bunch of people. Amanda thought and began to walk down the stairs, trying to catch up with Bra.

Trunks landed out the frount of his house and he ran inside, being careful not to bang pan's head on the door as he ran through the door.

"MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled out as he ran down the hall way, past the GR and down the stairs to the lab, he placed Pan on the operating table and went in search of his mother who still hadn' t shown up yet. As he ran back up the hallway and passed the GR, Trunks noticed something through the small round window..........his parents._ that's gonna send me to the phychologist_ Trunks thought as he took a few steps backwards until he was standing outside of the GR. Trunks lifted his arm up and reluctantly knocked on the door, a frusterated sigh came from inside before the door opened and there stood Vegeta who was wearing only a pair of blood red boxers.

"Look Dad, before you give me a lesson about 'intruding', i really need Mum....Pan's hurt badly" Trunks quickly said before his father gave him a 15 minute lecture that he had heard at least 86 times already. When Trunks had finished Vegeta's facial expression slightly changed, almost as if he actually cared for her.

"Woman your wanted" Vegeta half yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh i know, then why don't you come back in?" Bulma siad seductivly.

"No, the boy wants you" Vegeta said almost sounding like he was part laughing.

"Oh" and with that Bulma appeared at the door with her clothes sluggly put on.

"Mum, it is kinda urgent!!!" Trunks urged, already making his way down to the lab. When Trunks got back down to the lab, Pan was still lying there looking so helpless. Bulma came through the door now with her clothes on properly, and had her white lab coat. She walked over to the operating table.

"What happened?" Bulma asked concerned and she got the stephascope and placing it to Pan's chaest to hear her heart.

"Well we had a fight.................alright a massive fight and when she was leaving she passed out at the bottom of the stairs" Trunks half explained feeling and sounding guily as hell.

"Oh honey" Bulma said symapthetically.

"I don't deserve your sympathy, it's all my fult"

"Care to explain Brat?" said a harsh voice from the door. Without turning around Trunks knew who it was.

"No, not really" Trunks answered lowering his head to look at Pan.

"Woman, give her some pholohixadine and get the hell out, i need a small talk with the boy" Vegeta ordered his wife.

"Vegeta do have any idea what the hell your saying?! Pholohixadine is for pregnant Saiyans! Pan's not pregnant!" Bulma tried to reason with her husband.

"I know that! But there is a drug in there that will help her" Vegeta said making his way to the table and standing next to his son. Trunks looked up at his father, his eyes were all beginning to get red around the rims. Bulma walked over to the medicine cabnet and got out a small glass jar and a needle, she filled the saringe and put it into Pan's vein.

"All done" Bulma siad putting a band-aid on and left the room and closed the door behind her. Trunks clenched his fists hard and shut his eyes.

__

*You'll be alright Pan, i promise* Trunks tried to connest to her but she still had her block up. Trunks slamed his hands down on the table in frustration.

"Put her in the tank" Vegeta said walking over to the regeneration tank and putting it on. Trunks lifted Pan up and put her in the tank, put the mask on over her head and put the door down and watched it fill up with a turquise goo. Slowly Trunks walked over to the stool next to the operating table and put his head in his hands, his father tool the other seat but on the opposite side of the table.

"How did you know that she was pregnant?" came Trunks muffled voice from his hands.

"I heard, as did everyone else in the house did, it's just that you rmother doesn't know because she thinks that it is the plumbing stuffing around again"

"I slept with Marron on the same day as Pan, after we had become mates"

"Your a shit, did you know that?!!!!How could you do that!!" Vegeta bellowed

"I don't know!! I was wasted, i was being seduced and guess what, this is where i fell for it.....it was all a fucking plan!!!!!!" Trunks yelled taking his head out of his hands and looking at his father. "After me and Pan bonded she got her memory back, why she ran away, everything"

"And why did she run away?"

"Me, i was being a fuckhead, i wanted more from sex and i thought that it could only be done if if was from another who could handle our power, or in other words a Saiyan. I was telling Goten this but Pan was at the door, neither of us even noticed her there. Anyway she heard anything and ran away."

"So, it was all your fult" Vegeta said angrily

"Since when did you care about one of Kakorotto's blood line?" Trunks asked amused

"Are you suggesting that i have gotten soft?"

"No, of coarse not."

"Good, or i would of had to hurt you! Now what happened today?"

"Pan got Bra to get Goten out of the house ten miutes before Marron was supposed to come and make out with me but things went a little further than what the plan was because we were both drunk, they all figured that the longer i took to tell Pan, the less that i thought of her"

"Gees Trunks, you just can't help yourself!"

"Dad! Your not helping me alright, i feel bad enough as it is" Trunks said annoyed at his fathers sudden change of heart.

"Well not only did you ruin Pan's life, but you ruined someone elses before it even begun"

"What?"

"The baby, it probobly won't make it through all of this because for the first month it acts on the bond that is between the parents"

"So that's what she meant when she said that it is all my fult and that i hadn't only hurt her but the baby aswell, if she would only let me explain. I love her so much that it hurts so bad, maybe it is just the heart break but she is the one and ony person that i can see me spending the rest of my life with" Trunks mindlessly said to himself. When Trunks looked up to face his father he was gone.

__

When did he start to become all fatherly and shit? Mental note to self : (1) Ask dad why he his so fatherly all of a sudden, (2) make everything right...........OK scratch (1) and go straight to (2)

*Pan, can you hear me? Please, can you just talk to me? Look i am really sorry, i love you and i really want to make things right again*

*Trunks, how can you say that!!?? Your love for me, .......it never existed*

*No, Pan that is where your wrong!!! it does exist, the reason i didn't tell you was that i know that you would have hated me for good, and i didn't know how i could cope with that*

*Well now you know how it feels, and do tell me, how does it feel to have your whole world crash around you? it doesn't feel all that great does it?*

*Pan, i just wan't to make everything right again*

*And how do you plan on doing this?*

*Marry me*

*No i don't think so*

*What!!??* just then Trunks felt a tap on his soulder and he turned around frightened at the sudden touch, it was Pan. "Pan" Trunks whispered out

"I heard everything that you were saying to Vegeta, it was sweet, maybe a little too sweet for a warrior, but never the less"

"Do you forgive me?" Trunks asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Trunks, i really don't know if........." Pan was cut off by Trunks putting his lips onto hers. Instantly Pan kissed back and loving every second of it._ Damn the stupid bond_ Pan thought to herself

__

I love the bond Trunks thought to himself. Trunks was the one that pulled away and looked into Pan's eyes.

"So i am gonna ask you again, will you marry me?"

"Trunks i love you really i do but i just don't think that i am ready for such a large commitment"

"I would just like to point out that if i am able to commit anyone can. I mean seriously, swrewing only one person for the rest of your life? That is something that every guy is scared of"

"TRUNKS!!" Pan scereached out

"Oh right, sorry" Pan moved in closer to Trunks and gave him a hug, the smell of his after shave was intoxicating.

"I really missed you" Pan sighed

"How can you? I am right here"

"Not that way, this way" Pan seductivly putting her hands down his pants and stroking his dick.

"Now this seems familiar" Trunks said thinking out loud

"Marron?" Pan asked 

"Yeah that's the one"

"I told her to do that"

"Well aren't we a nauhtly little girl?"

"More than you'll ever know" Pan said with slight attitude

"Really?" Trunks asked in a knowing tone

"Well maybe you'll find out sooner than you realise" Pan whispered seductivly into his ear. 

"i would like that" Trunks answered sounding arroused.

"Thought you would" Pan said and walked over to the operation table and pulled Trunksontop of her and they kissed passionatly, Pan wraped her legs around his waist and brought him in closer. The door burst open and there stood Bra all puffed out.

"Shit Bra!!" Trunks cured at her andclimbed off of Pan, Pan fixed herself up and sat up straight on the table.

"Guys you do realise that this place is supposed to be sterile?And you too have made up?" Bra asked finnaly realising what she had just walked in on.

"Well we were trying to make up but nnnnnooooooooo, you just had to walk right in"

"And Pan why didn't you tell me the your pregnant?" Bra asked sounding a touch hurt.

"Who told you?"

"Dad"

"Well i only just told Trunks this morning"

"So?"

"So the father should know before the aunty"

"Whatever, i have people to tell, so chow" Bra said and left the room

"This isn't gonna be pretty when Gohan finds out" Trunks said scared out of his mind.

"I know but it will be ok" Pan reasured him.

"I know, with my baby on the way and a future wife, Gohan wouldn't let me leave" Trunks said triumphantly.

"Ummm, Trunks honey, were not getting married" Pan said flatly

"Oh yeah, right" Tunks realised saddly

"What the hell if it shuts you up" Pan agreed

"Really?" Pan nodded "Yeah!!! Now i am deffinatly not gonna die!!!" Trunks yelled joyusly

"Ahem?" Pan coughed

"Oooooo sorry honey......but it is true" Trunks sheepishly appologised.

"Don't men ever grow up?!" Pan yelled frusterated

"Nope" Trunks said happily

"Great" Pan huffed out sarcastically

It is all over folks, thank you for reading and hope that you will be able to read the next story by me! Please don't forget to review. Not being pushy or anything 


End file.
